A Not-So-Dream Dream
by xXSaSuHiNaXx
Summary: Waking up in the Hunter x Hunter world and not knowing how she got there, Lyrica came to the conclusion that it was all just a dream. So taking on one of her favorite character's name and hanging out with the gang, Lyrica finds herself having a blast. But she'll soon realize that this is anything but a dream. KilluaxOC story. Rated T to be safe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I noticed when I awoke was the dark and clammy room I was in. I blinked and looked around the room, confused. All around the - rather large - room were a giant crowd of men and a couple of women, most looking fierce while a few scrawny. It was strange, I don't ever remember coming here. Where was I?

"Hello, you must be a rookie applicant," came a voice that sounded strangely familiar.

I turned my head to the voice and, to my shock, I found a fat man with a box nose that looked so much like a character in one of my favorite animes which I just despised greatly.

He saw my surprise and confusion, but took it in a different way. "You must be wondering how I know that, right? Well actually, this is my 35th time taking the Hunter Exam, so I guess you could say that I'm a veteran." He laughed in a sheepish way and rubbed the back of his head, "Though I've never actually passed it as you can tell."

I was about to nod when the meaning to his words finally hit me. Eyes opened wide and mouth extended open in shock, my body froze as my mind went into overdrive. _Wait wait wait! Did he - did he just say Hunter Exam? But that's... that's impossible! 'Cause if he's here, then I'm..._

"Hey, you okay? Here, have a drink," Tonpa said, offering her a can of orange juice.

My eyes trailed over to the can he held in his hand and, remembering how it was poisoned, I frowned in what looked like distaste. "I'm sorry, I don't like orange juice. But I'm fine, thank you for asking," I replied politely to him.

I didn't want to spend the rest of the day on the toilet because I decided to be stupid and drink something that was obviously poisoned (or to me, at least), while I also didn't want to alert him to my knowing of what he did with it. It was best if I got as little attention on me as I could.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you need anything, I'll be happy to help," Tonpa said after a moment.

I gave him a nod, telling him I understood. And him, seeing this, gave me a small wave and left. I sighed in relief once he was gone, happy that I didn't have to deal with him again. I came so close to hitting him in the head for all the things he did to my favorite characters in this anime. Like I said earlier, I didn't want to get any attention on me.

With Tonpa now gone and me not having anything to do, I decided to give the room another look. My eyes scanned over the people in the room and, just like earlier, most of what I saw were tall, buffy males. There were a few females, and a couple of less tougher looking males, but those were few. Just by the amount I saw, I knew that Gon and the other two hadn't arrived yet.

_Though I wonder what number I am, _I thought.

Curious, I looked down at my chest, where I was sure my badge would sit at. After all, that was were everyone else had there's stuck to. And, not surprising, a small round white badge stuck to the right side of my chest, the number '112' printed on it in bold black numbers.

_That means that Killua should already be here. _At the thought of my most favorite Hunter x Hunter character, my eyes lit up in excitement and I immediately scanned the area for the silverette which I knew would be somewhere around here. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Does this mean I'm actually going to meet him? Going to meet Killua? I'm so happy!_

My eyes landed on a familiar mop of silver hair and I could not contain the small cry of glee which escaped my mouth. I couldn't believe. He was here. Him. The most awesomest, one of the most badass characters in all of the Hunter x Hunter world. _The _Killua Zoldyck. I gave a very fangirl-ish squeal at the sight of him, which left many of the applicants within hearing-range to look at me weirdly. I didn't care.

After all, I was actually looking at him. At the man who, if he was real in my world, I would glomp him at first sight. Then, if I got him by enough surprise to make him freeze, would plant a small peck onto his cheek and scream of just how adorable he was.

Immediately I found my arms and legs moving. My legs straightened while my arms helped to push me up so I could stand. Before I could stop myself, I found myself running at full speed at my favorite character, arms spread out in readiness to give him a big hug. When in jumping distance, my legs pushed me up into the air and I hurled myself at Killua, arms spread.

Killua, not even paying attention, sidestepped my attempt at glomping him and got out his claws, probably thinking I was trying to attack him.

I fell to the floor with a loud thud and gave a pained cry as my body hit the hard floor. That hurt. A lot. With the pain came the realization of what I had just done - was about to do had Killua not dodged. My face took on different shades of red from the embarrassment I felt. I slowly got to my feet, a little surprised that I had yet to be killed while also thankful I hadn't, and I turned to him with a fearful expression.

My eyes locked with his and I found that he was giving me a look, probably because someone who he knew nothing about and happened to be a girl, who also looked his age, had come out of nowhere and tried to hug him. I didn't blame him. I would have been looking at myself with the same look as him if that happened to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked, blinking stupidly.

My blush intensified - if that was even possible - and I quickly bowed in apology. "I'm sorry! You just looked like someone I know and I didn't realize and... and I tried to hug you without thinking!" I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Please forgive."

_Oh gosh, this is just so embarrassing. I bet he probably thinks I'm weird. Or crazy. Dang it, why did I have to do that? Stupid stupid stupid! _I mentally berated myself.

"Uh, sure... Okay, I guess...?" he replied, rubbing the back of his head in awkwardness.

I bowed once more, praying to God that he did not hate me. I don't I could bare having my favorite character hating me. "I'm sorry," I apologized once more.

"It's alright," he said after a moment. "By the way, what's your name?"

I smiled, relieved to see that he had forgiven me. Or at least, it looked like he had forgiven me. He was asking for my name, wasn't he? Plus, he didn't look mad. I opened my mouth to reply, but froze.

_What should I say? Should I give him my name? But my name isn't common in this place. Then again, a lot of the characters names are weird here. But still! _I allowed myself a split moment to think before finally replying. "I'm Hiei, how 'bout you?" I said.

I gave myself a mental pat on the back. Yes, that name would do. It was both cool and the same name as my most favorite character on the anime Yu Yu Hakusho - which also happened to be by Togashi-sensei. Dang did he rock! And now I also had a cool name!

"Hiei? That's a strange name," Killua remarked. "I'm Killua."

I grinned and held out a hand for him to shake, while at the same time suppressing the strong urge to give him another hug. "Nice to meet you Killua," I told him.

He stared for a moment at my hand and, shrugging, finally allowed for me to shake his own hand. Words could not describe how happy I was when our hands touched. To think, I was actually shaking hands with _the _Killua Zoldyck. Ha! Suck on that, fangirls!

Unfortunately the handshake did not last, and Killua quickly let go of my hand, looking just a tad bit awkward. I briefly wondered why, but then remembered that he came from the _Zoldyck _family, meaning stuff as normal as this would probably be rare for him to do. I smiled at the thought; that meant that I was one of the first people to shake his hand!

"How old are you?" I asked him, though I already knew the answer to that.

"I'm twelve, you?"

"Same."

I opened my mouth to say something else, though something in the corner of my eyes made me stop and look over. My eyes widened at the person I saw and I let out a soft gasp.

Killua, hearing me, turned to look in the same direction as me, curious at what had caught my attention so.

Inwardly, I squealed. Outwardly, I maintained a happy demeanor. I grinned at seeing one of the most adorable characters in this series - though of course, not as adorable as Killua - Gon Freeccss. I turned to Killua and waved a hand to get his attention. "Hey hey, look! There's another kid our age," I told him.

Killua blinked at me before giving a nod. "Yeah. Do you know who he is?"

Despite wanting to tell Killua about Gon and shoving him over to the boy in green so the two could become fast friends already, I refrained from the urge. I gave a shrug, faking in being clueless. "Nope, though I'd love to chat with him. Actually, I'm gonna do that right now. Wanna come?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine," he replied.

I mentally deflated at his response. Dang it, I was so close to getting the two together! Outwardly I just nodded though, unwilling to embarrass myself once more to my favorite character. "Alright, suit yourself. Catch you later?"

"Yeah, sure," he said.

The two of us waved and parted ways - for now at least. I was a little sad that I couldn't spend more time with him, but was also very excited to meet Gon in person. I hopped over to Gon, barely suppressing my glee, though I'm sure that anyone could pick up on it should they look into my eyes. After all, in anime, eyes could practically tell everything about a person.

Gon spotted me as soon as I was only meters away from him and he gave a wave, sending me that bright, dazzling smile he seemed to always wear on his face. "Hey there, what's your name?" he asked just as I came to stand in front of him.

This instantly got the attention of the other two males and they looked down at my smaller form.

"Hello, I'm L-Hiei. Yeah, Hiei," I quickly corrected myself, hoping that they did not catch that small mistake I made. "How about you guys?"

"I'm Gon! Right behind me is Leorio and Kurapika," Gon said, gesturing to the two older boys when he introduced them.

"Hey Gon, don't just go introducing everyone like that! For all you know, she could be planning to kill us," Leorio pointed out.

I blinked, the thought never crossing my mind. "Why would I want to kill you guys?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I don't know, because you want to pass?" he asked hesitantly.

"But why do I have to kill you guys to pass? I can just complete the phases fair and square. Just because I'm taking the exam like you guys, doesn't mean I have to be plotting something."

"She's got you there, Leorio," Kurapika commented.

Leorio opened his mouth to retort, but quickly closed it when he found he couldn't think of anything to say. "Tch, whatever. I was just pointing out the 'what if's. You never know what could happen here," he grumbled to himself.

I nodded in agreement, remembering Tonpa. "Yeah, you have to be careful here. People will do a lot to get what they want."

Gon looked at me questioningly, as if not understanding what it is that I was saying. Leorio grumbled some more to himself, while Kurapika nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I agree. You should also be careful," he told her, the slightest hint of concern in his voice aimed at me.

I was touched, my cheeks heating up just the slightest at his worry, and I looked away in embarrassment. "So uh... how old are you guys?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going again.

"I'm twelve!" Gon chirped.

"Me too," I replied with a grin.

"Wow, really? Then we're the same age," he said.

"Yup!"

I looked up at the two older males and opened my mouth to voice the question again, a little curious at their ages. After all, in the anime it was never stated how old Kurapika was, and all we, the viewers, knew was that Leorio was a teenager. That was it. So it's no wonder I was curious about the two's age. Unfortunately, before I could say anything, an obnoxiously loud ringing noise that sounded strangely like a scream rang throughout the room and I winced at the level of noise.

The four of us turned to look at the noise, though I already knew what it was, as I remembered that this was Satotsu's big entrance. Just like I thought, I, along with the rest of the applicants, found Satotsu sitting on a ledge with a - well, whatever that thing he held in his hand was called.

Unconsciously I tuned the man out, my joy at seeing even him in person too much to contain. While he may not be one of the main characters, or one that shows up much, I did still love him. Of course, not as much as Gon or Killua, or even _Hisoka _for that matter, but I still thought he was really cool. I mean, who didn't find a mouth-less man with a rather funny-looking mustache and able to walk leisurely while others strained to keep up with him not cool? He was just awesome!

"The Hunter Exam will now begin," Satotsu announced.

I snapped out of my reverie just in time to hear him say that. Blushing at having tuned him and his smexy voice out, I ducked my head in embarrassment and hoped that the others hadn't notice as I listened in on Satotsu speak.

"I am Satotsu, the Phase One examiner," he introduced himself as he began his freakish - but ultra cool - walk. "You must follow me to Phase Two."

Seeing that the others - including Gon and the two males - were walking after him, I left to catch up. I cringed at the realization that I would have to run for who-knows-how-many hours. In the real world, I was not too much of an athlete. While I was rather good, I admit, I could never hold out for more than three hours of straight running. That was just crazy.

_I just hope I can last that long and not get killed on the way! _I thought. Now that would really be unfortunate for me.

"This is the Exam's First Phase," Satotsu continued.

Mentally grumbling to myself, I sped up at the sight of the others increasing speed. _I am sooo going to hate this._

* * *

Two hours. Two whole freaking hours! That was how long she had been running for already. Yet still there were many applicants who had given up yet. I cursed Togashi-sensei for inventing this test as I followed along beside Gon and his group. Why did it have to be running of all things? I hated running!

While, surprising, I was not yet dead tired even after two freaking _hours, _I could feel myself tiring. That was not good. That meant that there was a chance I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

_Though if I am disqualified, I hope it's not because I got tired and then eaten by some sort of giant creature, _I thought. Now that would be unpleasant.

My weary eyes looked among the crowd of running applicants. I blinked as I realized something. _Where was Killua? _In the old anime, Killua and Gon met about thirty minutes into the phase, yet it had been about two hours now. _I guess that means that it really is going by the newer anime, _I thought.

I was hoping a little that it was the older anime, as there were some really cool and entertaining moments that happened in it. Such as the bonus Third Phase, where all the applicants had to work as a team to survive that big storm. But then, maybe this would have bits of both the old and new in it? Now that would be really nice.

"Hey! Wait up, brat! You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!" Leorio yelled.

I blinked and looked over to him. That was when I realized what was to happen. I smiled, happy that he was finally shown (again). So much so that I almost called out to him, but was able to refrain from it. After all, this was where he was going to meet and talk to Gon for the first time. There was no way I was going to stop it. I would witness it with my own eyes!_  
_

"What do you mean?" Killua asked, looking curiously over at Leorio.

"Why are you using a skateboard?" Leorio demanded, pointing accusingly at the said object. "That's cheating."

Killua briefly looking down at his yellow and red skateboard, before looking back up at Leorio. "Why?" he questioned.

"Why? This is an endurance test!" Leorio yelled.

"No it isn't."

The two - plus me - looked behind us to Gon at his outburst. My smile widened as the moment I'd been waiting for approached. Just a little more and they'd finally meet! Yes, the moment Gon and Killua become friends was coming and I just couldn't wait. Those two were just adorable with each other!

"Huh? Gon, what are you saying?" Leorio questioned.

Gon replied, "The examiner only told us to follow him."

"Who's side are you on?"

I giggled at Leorio's frustration. While I found watching this scene funny, it was actually hilarious seeing it right in front of me.

Killua slowed his pace so that he was going at the same pace as Gon and he looked over at him. "Hey, how old are you?"

"I'm twelve years old," Gon answered.

Killua seemed taken aback.

I grinned; _They're finally taking to each other. Yosh! Now their friendship can begin! I'm so happy!_

The silverette did some amazingly cool trick on his skateboard, making it fly up into the air and he caught it with ease. I stared in awe. As much as it's cool watching it in the anime, it was just amazing seeing it in person. Killua really was amazing, that was for sure. "Guess I'll run too," Killua said.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Gon exclaimed, in obvious awe.

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon."

Not liking being unnoticed and wanting someone to talk to - or more like, Gon and Killua to talk to, I used this moment to speak up. "Hey, you two aren't forgetting about me, are you?" I questioned, increasing my pace slightly so that I could match there's.

Killua seemed surprised to see me while Gon looked sheepish. "Sorry," Gon apologized.

"Oh, hey, it's you," Killua said in recognition. "The girl who tried to jump me."

That got me a few strange looks. My eyes widened and I blushed in embarrassment. "I-I told you, I wasn't trying to jump you! I thought you were someone I knew and I went to give you a hug," I told him.

"Yeah, sure. Admit it, you just couldn't resist me," he teased, a smirk on his face.

My blush intensified and I worked my brain to find an excuse. While I did like Killua - in a sort of fangirl-ish way - that didn't mean that I liked him like _that _or that I even wanted him to know I was a fangirl of his! That was just embarrassing.

"Fine, fine, I admit it. You're so fine that I just wanted to maul you," I said.

Behind us I could hear both Kurapika and Leorio choking - probably on their saliva - and somehow I just knew that either grossed them out or horrified them in some way. Maybe both. I didn't pay it or them attention though. Not at the moment, as I was too engrossed in what Killua's response to my comment would be.

Killua turned bright red and his eyes widened in what looked like horror and embarrassment. "Ew, that's gross. I was only kidding you know! You're so creepy."

I just grinned at him; "Maybe. But you should have seen the look on your face! That was hilarious!"

Killua glared at me, though I ignored it, instead just sticking my tongue out at him playfully. I still couldn't believe that I made _the _Killua blush just now. How many people got a chance to do that?

"So you gonna run with us?" I asked.

He shrugged; "Yeah, sure. It's better than running by yourself, I guess."

I nodded in agreement.

* * *

Two freaking hours had passed since two freaking hours had passed. Okay, that might not make a lot of sense, but that was how long I had been running for. It was two hours ago that Killua and Gon finally met, and four hours since we had started running. So in short, we've been running for four straight freaking hours now. Now I was really beginning to tire.

_Man, what are these people made of? _I questioned mentally.

While I knew that this was not real, still! This was just insane! Why was it that Togashi-sensei and all the other mangakas had to make their characters - especially main - so superhuman compared to actual humans? And why did he even have to make this test up? This was just gruesome._  
_

I panted as I ran beside Killua and Gon, who looked like they were still a long way from breaking a sweat. Damn those two, how incredibly awesome were they? Why couldn't they be even a little tired? I sure was!

I looked around the crowd of running applicants, wondering if Leorio was still holding up strong. I couldn't remember quite exactly when it was that he was just dead tired and almost thought of quitting, but I was hoping that it would be soon. That way, I wouldn't be the only one ready to collapse.

I didn't see him anywhere near us though, and I became a little worried. Halting, I took a deep breath and let it out, before turning so that I could look behind me. To my surprise he was quite a ways back - slowly approaching where I stood. I frowned, my eyes furrowing in slight worry despite knowing that he was going to be okay.

"H-hey Leorio, are you okay?" I asked.

He glared at me but did not say anything. Probably could not say anything with how tired he was.

I blinked at his behavior. My worry increased and I decided to join him in his running. "H-hey, do you mind if I join you? I may not look it but I'm getting really tired. I swear, everyone here isn't human," I remarked.

He looked a little surprised, but then managed a small, tired smile onto his face. "Y... yeah," he agreed.

"I-if you need to stop to catch you breath just... tell me and we can stop," I told him through pants.

He didn't reply, and I realized that it was because he barely had any energy for it. I smiled at how, despite being so tired, he still continued on. It made me want to continue too. Somehow, looking at him, it inspired me to not give up. I actually now wanted to get through this exam and prove to myself that I could do it.

He stopped suddenly and I did too a second later. I turned back to see him hunched over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "You okay, Leorio?" I asked.

He didn't respond.

I gazed at his beyond sweaty face and almost defeated-looking eyes, finding a little of myself doubting that he would continue. While he continued in the anime, this wasn't the anime. It was just a dream (or at least, I thought it was). Things might go differently here.

"Screw that..." he bit out tiredly.

In a burst of speed, Leorio ran past me, leaving behind a dust cloud in his trail. I blinked at the recovery he made, a little - okay, a lot - amazed at how he just blasted off like that.

"I'm gonna become a Hunter! Damn it all!" Leorio yelled.

It was at that moment, just as he passed Gon and Killua, that I noticed them. I just stared at his retreating back, unsure of what to do at that moment. Deciding that running after him was a good choice if I wanted to pass this phase, I began jogging after him.

"Hey Gon, Killua," I called, waving to the two.

"Yo," Killua replied.

"Hey," Gon greeted.

I stopped beside the two and smiled, happy to see them again. Remembering that we still had to pass this test, I pointed forward; "Hey, shouldn't we get going?" I asked.

The two nodded and Killua got ready to run again, though Gon looked back instead. Killua and I stared curiously as he took out his rod from the holder on his backpack and got ready to swing. Killua and I shared a look, before looking back just in time to watch Gon cast the line at Leorio's suitcase, and then reeling it in once the hook was tied around the handle.

The two of us stared in awe, finding it cool how he did that. I inwardly berated myself for forgetting this part.

"Cool," Killua said.

"Yeah, that was really awesome!" I agreed.

With the suitcase now hooked on Gon's pole, the three of us turned and made our way to Satotsu once more.

"You've got to let me try that later," Killua told him.

"Only if you let me try your skateboard," Gon replied.

I pouted and pointed at myself. "How 'bout me? Can I try it too?"

Gon stared at me for a moment, seemingly thinking it over. "Alright, sure," he agreed.

This time it was Killua's turn to pout. "Huh? That's not fair. How come she doesn't do anything in return?"

Gon just shrugged. "If you think it's unfair then I guess I'll only let Hiei try if she let's me do something in return."

I gave an indignant cry. "But Gon~ I don't have anything for you to try out. That means I won't be able to try out your fishing pole!"

"Well too bad," Killua said.

I frowned in disappointment, a cloud of gloominess around me. "That's so unfair," I muttered under my breath.

"Well, if you really want to try it that much, I guess I can let you later for nothing," Gon told her.

"Or she can just think of something in return for it," Killua countered.

"Or that too," Gon agreed with a nod.

I just sighed at the two. This was so unfair! I didn't have or even know anything cool I can give to Gon. How was I going to try out that fishing rod? I so wanted to see if I could pick up Leorio's suitcase with it just like Gon.

It didn't take us too long to catch up to the other applicants and soon we were getting closer and closer to Leorio and Kurapika. I was beginning to get tired again, but I swore I wouldn't give up. Not until I at least passed Phase One. Then I wouldn't be seen as someone who's so pathetic I failed on the first test. I also wanted to stay with Gon and Killua a little longer anyway.

"Gon, Hiei, wanna race to see who finishes first?" Killua suggested.

"Sure, the loser has to buy dinner," Gon said.

The two turned to look at me, making me a little nervous. "How about you Hiei?"

I shook by head. "I think I'll pass. I doubt I'm that fast," I told them.

"So you're saying you're slow?" Killua teased.

"Yup!" I replied simply. It was the truth. I wasn't fast, nor did I have amazing stamina like the two, so there was no way I could keep up with them. I was already feeling tired again. That little break wasn't enough to wash away all my fatigue. I'm actually surprised I even made it this far. Had it been real life and not a dream, I probably would have failed thirty minutes in. I mentally sighed, that was just so sad in this world.

"Well if you say so," Gon began. "We'll meet you at the top then, 'kay?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Alright ready... Go!" they shouted in unison.

I watched the two run off with a smile. They were just so cute! I wish I could hug them both, but that would be seen as inappropriate, especially at this time. I'd only embarrass myself, I know. Dang, guess that meant that I could only watch for now.

"That's so unfair," I mumbled to myself.

With a dejected sigh, I sped up my pace a little so that I could at least catch up with Kurapika and Leorio. I smiled; just like Leorio, I wouldn't give up! Since this was my dream, I know I can do it! And I will.

* * *

**AN: **_Hey there, readers! If you recognize me, then you're probably wondering why the heck I'm making a new story. If not, then I'd just like to say "Hi" and warn you that my ideas can get rather weird at times._

_For those of you who do know of me, you'll notice that for once I'm writing about an OC. Now I know somewhere on one of my fanfics I've stated that I don't like OCs too much (As I've come across many stories where the OCs are total Mary-Sues), but I decided for once to make one about an OC. Now I do have a reason for it! I'm gonna be adding a couple of OCs into my other stories (they're not going to be too significant though) and I wanted to get a feel of how to write one without making them a Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu. Or just one that's painfully plain and/or boring. So this is like my little experiment._

_I just request that you help me help me steer my OC away from Mary-Sueness. Or just help me with my writing. Both would be nice. :) So please leave reviews and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

I panted as I finally reached the end of the tunnel. A few feet away sat both Gon and Killua, with the two giving me a lazy wave. Leorio and Kurapika were not too far from them, and they turned back to regard me.

With a heavy sigh I allowed my knees to buckle beneath me and fell onto my butt, each arm helping in holding me up. Looking up at the clear blue sky, which was slightly hard to see because of the fog, I groaned. That. Was. The. Worst. Run. I've. Ever. Experienced. I'm still surprised I even made it this far. Wow, maybe luck's on my side. Or this dream is giving me amazing strength.

Wait, if it was the latter, did that mean that I also had exceptional strength like Killua? Oh man that would be so cool. I should check later on when I get the chance. I'd be so happy if that was so. I mean, who wouldn't want exceptional strength?

"You okay Hiei," came Leorio's voice.

I looked back down and at him and found that he was looking at me with concerned eyes. It took me by slight surprise, as we barely knew each other, but I just shrugged it off. He was supposed to have a rather big heart, after all. "Yeah, just a little tired. A minute or two and I'll be fine again," I told him, waving off his concern.

That was when Satotsu decided to speak. "The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive creatures and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you, you're dead," he warned.

The air grew thick at those words and some, I could see, were more than a little fearful of what this swamp would entail. Suddenly the entryway to the tunnel behind me closed, the shutters creaking loudly to my ears and I turned along with the rest of the applicants just in time to see them shutting.

One applicant, tan with a red shirt, stumbled just before he reached the end of the staircase and fell to the ground. "Wait for me!" he shouted, stretching his arm out to the other side as if someone would take hold of it and pull him through.

I watched with a slight frown, a little relieved that I had made it out before the door closed, while another part of me wondered whether it was a good idea to not be disqualified. After all, this was Swindlers Swamp, the home of those creatures I'd seen feasting upon the applicants in the exam. Then again, I was dreaming, so it was no problem.

Not like I was actually gonna die anyway.

"These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey," Satotsu continued on as if nothing had happened.

I looked back front, right to where Satotsu stood, though found I couldn't see him for the applicants in front of me block my vision of him. Inwardly groaning, I force myself to stand up and peered over Gon and Killua's shoulders so that I could see him.

"An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit... Hence the name Swindlers Swamp." Satotsu turned so his back was facing us before continuing, "Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

Many of the applicants became tense at the news, though I stood indifferent. I knew what was going to happen and knew which group to stick to should I want to avoid getting into trouble. All I had to do was stay with either Gon or Killua for this phase and I should be fine. Though that couldn't exactly be said for the rest of the applicants, who had no idea what was going to happen out there.

"Don't let him fool you!"

I sighed and turned along with the rest of the applicants to see who had spoken. To my surprise - _not! - _a heavily wounded man peered through the side of the building. "D-don't fall for it," he told them. He walked forward so that we could better see him and pointed an accusing finger at Satotsu. "He's lying to you! He's an impostor! He isn't the examiner," this time the man pointed to himself, "I'm the real examiner."

Cue the dramatic gasps of surprise from most of the applicants.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared pointedly at the fake examiner.

"An impostor? Then what's going on?" Leorio questioned from just a little away from me.

It was Hanzo's turn to speak up. "Then who is he?" he asked, looking suspiciously at Satotsu, before looking back at the fake examiner once more.

"Look at this," he demanded.

I watched as the man - or rather, _monkey -_ pulled on what looked like a hand. In to our sights came a dead-looking monkey with its mouth exposed and falling limply at the corner of its mouth and its eyes rolled back into its sockets. The hair on the monkeys head the same color as Satotsu and its mustache just like his, many would say that the monkey looked a lot like Satotsu.

Except for one thing. This monkey had an actual mouth, where in Satotsu had none.

Many gasps were heard all around.

I was unimpressed.

"He looks just like Satotsu-san!" Gon exclaimed in surprise.

"It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwells in the Numere Wetlands!" the actual impostor explained.

"Man-Faced Ape?" Leorio questioned.

The impostor continued on, "Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Satotsu.

While all the applicants looked like they were ready to turn on Satotsu, my hand shot up into the air and I waved it to get the impostors attention. "Impostor! Impostor! I got a question! How come that monkey has a mouth?" I asked.

Many of the applicants stared at me as if I was either stupid or just grown a head.

"What?" I questioned indignantly. "That's a legitimate question!"

"How the hell is that a legitimate question? Of course the monkey'll have a mouth, everyone does," Leorio replied.

I frowned, shaking my head and pointing at Satotsu's face. "But Satotsu doesn't have a mouth," I pointed out. "If the monkey and Satotsu are supposed to be of the same species, wouldn't that mean that the monkey wouldn't have a mouth either? It just doesn't make sense."

"Well maybe that's because he isn't human?" Leorio suggested matter-of-factly.

I raised an eyebrow at him, silently questioning how he came up with that. "But Satotsu is human."

"And how do you know that?"

"Call it a girl's intuition."

Leorio, along with a couple of the other applicants, stumbled and fell, some even facepalmed at my reasoning. I just shrugged again, not caring. I w_as _telling the truth. Satotsu _was _human.

"Listen here, you can't just tell us you know what he is and then say it was 'woman's intuition'! That's not proof at all!" Leorio yelled into my face.

And thus ensued a glaring contest between Leorio and I.

Suddenly three cards each came at both Satotsu and the impostor, catching most by surprise. My arms fell to my sides and I allowed a small smile to cross my face, for I knew what was coming. It was Hisoka's time to shine!

Satotsu easily caught the three cards, though unfortunately for the impostor, he was probably barely able to think before the cards were embedded into his body, instantly killing him. I cringe when he hit the floor, though gave no other hint that I was disturbed by the sight. Despite me not liking him, I still felt a little bad for the guy... or monkey, whatever he was. I didn't like seeing people get killed, real life or not.

Heads swiftly turned to a certain magician, who stood unaffected by what he did and shuffling a deck of cards in his hand. He chuckled lowly, cruelly. "I see, I see. That settles it, you're the real one."

The monkey the impostor used in his I'm-the-real-examiner act - which was still alive - sensed the danger of staying in the area and quickly fled, running as fast as its long legs could carry it.

Hisoka didn't react at all. Instead, he stood there with his eyes closed and posture relaxed, acting like the cool and badass character he was. "Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay," he began. "Any Hunter bearing the title we seek would have been able to block that attack."

I inwardly squealed at how awesome Hisoka looked and sounded at that moment, suppressing the urge to let my fangirl-self to take over and potentially embarrass myself. Hisoka was just so cool and so awesome and so badass and so smexy and so- so... he was just so everything!

"I shall take that as a compliment," Satotsu said. "However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner and you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Hisoka replied.

The sound of cawing birds made most applicants turn to the sound and see what it was. I didn't look, knowing already what was to happen. At the faint sound of their beaks tearing through clothing and ripping off pieces of the man's flesh I cringed in disgust. Despite not looking, I could still tell what exactly was happening. The sound almost made me puke.

It was at this moment that I was grateful that I rarely puked, even when greatly disturbed.

"Nature really can be brutal to watch," Leorio murmured.

"So he was a Man-Faced Ape as well," Kurapiked muttered.

It was Satotsu who spoke up this time, "He was attempting to confuse the applicants to lure some of them away."

I listened in as he made his way closer to the creature being eaten by the birds. I still refused to look, wanting to save myself from the grotesque picture I'm sure the sight made.

"We can't relax our guard," Killua remarked.

Gon gave a sound of agreement.

"You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis," Satotsu stated. "I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?"

From beside me, I heard Leorio give a sheepish chuckle, embarrassed that he had been fooled. Smirking, I turned to Leorio and opened my mouth; "So now do you believe me? I told you Satotsu was human."

Leorio just laughed some more.

"Do you understand?" Satotsu continued, turning to face the crowd. "If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind. Then let us be on our way. Please follow me."

And with that said, we begun our long trek over the Numere Wetlands.

* * *

Running, running, and then more running. I groaned, my feet aching from the sheer effort it took to not slip and fall while at the same time keeping up with the crowd and Satotsu. Who knew that running through marsh land could be so hard? I swear some otherworldly being was out to get me with all this stupid running. Or maybe Togashi-sensei, as he made this phase.

"Hey, you okay?" Gon asked from beside me, looking at me with a concerned expression.

I nodded and gave him a small, not-so-reassuring-to-him smile as I didn't want to waste energy on talking. I love you Gon, I do, but I'm not stupid enough to waste my energy trying to talk to someone when I was on the verge of collapsing and there were many, many dangerous creatures here who could easily eat me. While I can't possibly die, I'd rather not experience the horror of some creature's mouth swallowing me whole.

I shuddered at the thought. That would be a very unpleasant way to die. Being so close to that possibility, I now knew a little better of how the characters in Shingeki no Kyojin felt facing the Titans. No wonder most were scared to their socks. I would be too if I was in their situation - like I'm very close to now.

Gon, seeing me shiver, but not knowing the exact reason why, voiced his further worry. "Are you sure? You just shivered. You're not cold, are you?"

My smile softened and I couldn't help the tiny blush that appeared on my face. Oh Gon, you were just so cute and nice, why couldn't you be real? I really wished I could hug him at this moment, but I refrained. Partly because I didn't want to embarrass myself by during so, partly because I was just too lazy and tired to do so, as well as because I couldn't even if I wanted to.

Dang it Togashi-sensei, why did you have to make your two main characters so adorable? It's taking everything in me not to squeal and/or hug one of the two!

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him.

He still didn't look convinced, but did not saying anything to it. I was happy for that, as I wouldn't get questioned.

I looked up ahead and noticed that the fog was getting thicker. My brows furrowed and I frowned; well, this wasn't going to be good. Inwardly, I groaned and was ready to pull my hair out. Great, something else to worry about! I swear, there was some otherwordly being who really had it out for me. First the intense running, now the fog. It felt like something just wanted me to get eaten! I couldn't possibly go on for much longer with how tired I was!

But outwardly, I just closed my eyes and let out a muffled groan. Unfortunately, that was a really big mistake.

The next second I felt a killer intent and I shivered in fear. My concentration lost, my foot slipped on the mud and I found myself falling forward. I reached out to the nearest thing to me, which happened to be Gon, and prayed that I wouldn't fall.

Luck seemed to be on my side for my arm found his and I immediately grabbed it. I heard a yelp, though didn't know whether it was from him or me. Probably both. We both fell to the floor though not before I heard another yelp which sounded strangely like Killua's.

"Ah!"

I fell to the floor, both my knees hitting the wet ground and my free arm helping cushion the fall by taking some of the impact. My other arm still held onto Gon's stubbornly and as I opened my eyes and looked his way, I found that he was crouching, with one knee on the ground and the other being held by Killua, helping the boy from falling face-first into the ground.

Blushing, I let Gon's hand go and stood abruptly. "I'm so sorry!" I yelled in apology.

I was beyond embarrassed and just wanted to die at that moment. Pulling my hands to my face in an act to hide it, I squeaked when I felt mud on my face.

Two laughs echoed in the air and I knew at that instant that Gon and Killua were laughing. I just blushed even redder.

"It's okay, don't worry," Gon began reassuringly, "I'm not mad. Anyway, we should get going. We're already behind and if we don't, we might not be able to catch up to the proctor."

I nodded, still embarrassed with myself, and followed the two boys along.

It didn't take us too long to catch up to Satotsu and the rest of the applicants. We kept our pace until we were once again in the middle of the crowd before we finally slowed enough to match the others.

This time I made sure to keep my concentration. I didn't want a repeat of what happened a few moments ago.

Another wave of killer intent hit me and I shivered once more, though this time I was somehow able to maintain my focus. I wondered whether I should look back to see where it was coming from or not, though it seemed I didn't have to as Killua unknowingly answered my unspoken question.

"Gon, Hiei," Killua muttered.

"Yeah?" Gon replied.

"Let's move up," he suggested.

_Hisoka, _I thought. That's right, this was where the applicants behind him talked about jumping him. Theirs, along with Hisoka's bloodlust alerted Killua to the upcoming trouble and he with Gon had moved further up to avoid it.

"Sure," Gon agreed. "We don't want to lose sight of the examiner."

"I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka. Staying too close to him is dangerous," Killua remarked. "I can smell it in the air."

"Smell?" Gon repeated and proceeded to smell the air much like a dog. "Hmm... I don't think he smells."

"I don't think that's what he meant, Gon," I said, smiling at his antics.

He looked at me with a questioningly gaze, silently asking me to elaborate. I didn't, however, not wanting to waste my energy. So instead I just gave him an apologetic smile, which he seemed to understand somehow.

He looked over his shoulder and I knew exactly what was going to happen. Quickly before he began yelling, I elbowed Killua lightly and motioned for him to cover his ears.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't understand and before he could ask, Gon yelled, "Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says we should move up!"

I didn't uncover my ears, knowing that more yelling was to come, and just waited patiently for it. Killua muttered something to Gon but with my ears covered, I did not hear. Though I knew what he was saying. Not exactly word for word, but I knew.

"Moron! If I had the strength I'd already be up there!" Leorio yelled back.

"Don't worry about us!" Kurapika said just as loudly.

I waited a second to see if there was more and, not hearing anything, I uncovered my ears and let out a sigh. Well, I at least saved them of the damaged they might have received with Gon's loud yelling. For that I was happy. Though I felt sorry for Killua, for he wasn't so lucky.

"Come on Gon, Hiei," Killua said, increasing his speed.

"Ah, wait!" Gon said after him.

I groaned in misery. It was already hard trying to keep up with them, couldn't they see just how much effort this took? But, not wanting to be killed by Hisoka, I forced myself to increase speed.

Soon the fog became even thicker to the point I had to squint just to see a couple of feet in front of me. I worried my bottom lip, my eyes darting from right to left. For some reason I got a really bad feeling. Like something was about to happen yet I didn't know what. That unnerved me.

"I hear people screaming all around us," Gon said.

My teeth bit into my bottom lip even harder at the words, though not yet hard enough to pierce through. I silently cursed Gon for saying that, for now I was aware of the screaming all around. This was way too scary, though strangely thrilling all at the same time. I shivered.

"Just stay on your guard," Killua told us.

"I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay..." Gon muttered worriedly.

The three of us suddenly stopped; me because the two stopped, and the two because they felt something or rather. I looked down and, at that moment, remembered just exactly what was coming up next. I cringed and, as part of the ground we stood on fell into the toad's mouth, I screamed along with the two boys.

The only thought in my mind at that moment was, _Damn you Togashi!_

The giant toad closed his mouth, giving us no way for escape. I screamed in horror and disgust, the toad's saliva coating my body in a thick blanket as some shot into my open mouth. I didn't have time to choke or gag, instead my head shot out to grab anything that I could to stop myself from falling further. My hand grabbed another one and I closed my eyes, silently praying that this wouldn't be the end of me.

"Hold on," I heard Killua tell us.

A moment later, which felt way too long for me, and I found myself being barfed out by the toad which wanted to feast on me and the two boys. I fell on top of something soft, or at least softer than the ground.

"Ow..." Something groaned beneath me.

Startled, I jumped. I stood abruptly and made to apologize, only to slip on the slippery liquid which accompanied us out of the toad's mouth. I landed on my butt, right behind Gon and I gave a small pained cry.

Opening my eyes, I looked at both Gon, who was in front of me, and Killua, who was a little more to the side and sitting cross-legged with his skateboard clutched in his lap. We stared for but a moment at each other, before the three of us burst into laughter.

"Well, that was... _pleasant_," I began with a cringe.

I lifted one arm and stared at the liquid I refused to name coated on it. I gagged, feeling like barfing at the moment. This was just so gross! Ew... Really gross. Well, at least the mud that was on me was mostly washed away, only now it was replaced with... I shivered in disgust.

"Hehe, I guess he didn't like the taste of us," Gon said with a small laugh, scratching the back of his head.

Killua pulled out a can of orange juice that looked suspiciously like the can Tonpa had tried to give me. "It was this," he said.

"Ah, that's from Tonpa-san!" Gon exclaimed, recognizing the can of juice. "Guess he saved us."

"Guess he was good for something," I muttered, though it looked liked the two boys didn't hear me.

"Well, I could have escaped," Killua remarked.

"You probably could have," I agreed under my breath. Again, it didn't look like the two heard me.

Gon looked behind him, to where we had come from. From the look on his face, I knew he was worried. His next words only confirmed it. "I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika."

Killua stood and dusted himself off of the imaginary dust with his free hand, his other gripping onto his skateboard. I followed suit, being careful not to slip and fall once more, which would lead to another embarrassing moment for me. With a cringe, I tried my best to take off the remaining... yeah... I shivered once more in disgust at the liquid and at having been swallowed by a giant frog.

"Forget about them. Let's get a move on," Killua suggested. "We can still catch up to the examiner."

Killua didn't wait for us, for he left off running, or more like jogging to him, as he was incredibly fast and he was going about average human running pace or whatever. I gave a nod, though it was useless for he couldn't see, and turned to regard Gon.

"Shall we get going?" I asked. "It wouldn't do us good to get left behind."

Gon gave a nod and the two of us left off after. I only took a dozen of steps before halting when I found that Gon had stopped. I looked behind, eyes furrowed, worried for what he was going to do. If I remembered correctly, this was where he went off running to where Kurapika and Leorio were.

He suddenly turned and ran back to where, I presumed, he heard Kurapika and Leorio. I stayed glued to my spot, wondering whether I should go after him. After all, he was going back to where Hisoka was. As much as I loved Hisoka, that didn't mean I would risk my life to go to him when I knew that I wouldn't survive. Hisoka had no reason to be interested in me. He'd most likely - no, he would kill me if I tried to help.

With a frown of dismay, I turned and ran ahead. I'd go with Killua. Right now I couldn't risk anything. Gon would be alright, along with Kurapika and Leorio, I just knew it. So I shouldn't worry about them. I shouldn't worry.

It took us a little while, but Killua and I finally caught up to Satotsu and the rest.

Killua stopped and grinned when he saw them. I stopped right after and let out a few pants. While I got a break earlier, I still had to catch up to Killua who was way ahead. That meant that I had to go faster than I would have liked so that I wouldn't lose him. I just lost too much energy in the run. I'm gonna have to do something to conserve what energy I had left.

"Cool... We've caught up to the main group, Gon, Hiei," he looked behind to stare at me and Gon, only to find that Gon wasn't there. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"I think he left to where Kurapika and Leorio are," I said, pointing behind me. "Should we get going?"

He blinked, looking confused. "You're not going back with him?"

I shook my head. "Even if I wanted to, I can't. I have no idea how to get there."

"Ah," he said in understanding. "Wanna go then?"

"Yeah," I replied.

The two of us ran off to join the crowd of applicants following after Satotsu.

* * *

After a long, long run we finally made it. As soon as we stopped I flopped to the ground, panting loudly as I tried to catch my breath. Beside me stood Killua, who stared down at me.

"You're already tired?" he questioned, a hint of a teasing tone in his voice.

I only nodded, too tired to say anything. Dang it Togashi-sensei, you really know how to make a girl exhausted. Just had to put in a marathon in the exam, didn't you? I swear, it was like he knew I would take the Hunter Exam (even if in just a dream). Running. Was. Hell.

We didn't say much else to each other. I was too busy trying to get air into my lungs and then exhale it, while Killua just had nothing to say. So we stayed like that, waiting for whatever it was we were supposed to wait for. I knew that next was the exam with Menchi and Buha... Buhara! Yes, that's right! That was his name. Though I didn't say anything to Killua.

"Hey, I think I see Gon," Killua suddenly said, pointing at a random direction.

I begrudgingly sat up and looked to where he was pointing at. Just like he said, there stood Gon with Kurapika, looking at what I guessed was Leorio. My face brightened suddenly; I was happy to see one of my favorite characters were okay (not that they wouldn't be). Turning back to Killua, I smiled widely. "Wanna go see him?"

He gave a nod and smiled back. "Yeah."

I stood and dusted myself off of as much of the grim as I could off my clothes. Once done, I headed over to Gon with Killua by my side, the smile still on my face.

"Gon!" Killua and I called out.

Gon turned and grinned when he saw both me and Killua. "Killua, Hiei!"

"I can't believe you actually got here. I thought you were done for," Killua said, walked up to Gon.

"I just tracked Leorio's cologne," Gon stated as if that was as normal as talking about the weather.

"Cologne?" Killua questioned, shocked.

I just giggled from beside him, covering my mouth with my dirty hand in amusement. Oh Gon, you were so unique... Unique and cute.

"That was how?" he said, slouching and staring at Gon with eyes narrowed, looking at him skeptically. "You definitely are weird."

I leaned to Killua and covered my mouth to block it from Gon's view. "I think he's secretly a dog," I whispered.

Killua nodded in agreement.

Then came Satotsu voice, bringing all of the applicants', including us's, attention to him. "Excellent work, everyone. Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." And with that said, he marched off into the forest behind us.

Something groaned and Gon, Killua and I turned together to the sound. I already knew what it was though, as I remembered this is where Menchi and Buhara made their appearance. With a small smile, I wondered whether this would also go by the new anime, or would it be like the old? Or maybe even a mixture of both?! That would be so cool!

I just couldn't wait to find out!

* * *

_Hey guys, so how did you like this chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_I'd like to thank KieyuuMizuumi and ultima-owner for reviewing the last chapter, that really made me happy. :D And also to those who favorite/followed this story. You guys are just awesome!_

_Well, that's all I've got to say. Until next time and don't forget to review! I love hearing feedback! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The second handle ticked by slowly on the clock hanging atop the gate. I pursed my lips together, leaning forward in anticipation as the second handle hit twelve. With a loud groan, the two doors parted way to allow us sight into the room. I grinned widely, not noticing that I was the only one smiling while all the others had a nervous frown on their lips.

The doors opened completely, revealing rows of stations where the applicants would make their dishes. Up ahead was a tall house with the doors opened and allowing us to see what was inside. My eyes lit up upon spotting two figures, one of a giant and the other of a small lean person (in comparison to the first) and I couldn't help the excited gasp I let out.

Menchi sat casually on a couch, her legs crossed and arms spread behind her on top of the couch. Her hair, like in the newer anime, was a pretty turquoise color and her eyes a green. She wore a red bra... swimsuit top... whatever that was along with a mesh top over it, and denim shorts with red almost knee-length high-heel. With her lean figure and pretty face, I would easily admit she was gorgeous.

Then there was Buhara, who sat behind the couch with a dorky expression. He was fat, just like in the anime, and he wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt along with green pants. From what I could see, he wore no shoes on his feet just like in the anime.

Looking at the two, I could not help but smile. But at the same time, I wanted to frown. If their appearances were that of the newer anime, then that pretty much guaranteed that this was going to go with the newer anime. I had really wanted for the sushi part to appear in this exam, now more than before.

I looked down at my clothes, which were semi-dry now and sticking to my body. If I had not been so busy cringing at being eaten by a gigantic frog and then barfed out, I would have marveled at my attire as I'd never gave looking at it a thought. But since I was too preoccupied pitying myself, I did not notice. My only thought was how now I wouldn't be able to was myself in a river with how this phase was going to go.

"Will all the applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" came a feminine voice from inside the building.

With permission given, the applicants hurried inside. I paced alongside Killua and Gon, a look of awe in my eyes as I stared at Menchi. I just couldn't believe I was also seeing her! This was just so amazing!

"Welcome. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the second examiner," Buhara introduced.

The applicants stared anxiously at the two examiners, most nervous of what the next phase would be like. I just continued to smile. Suddenly, a loud groan pierced the air and the applicants tensed at the unknown sound. They looked around, trying to spot where the sound came from.**  
**

"W-what was that sound?" one applicant stuttered.

More applicants voiced their confusion and I tuned them out. I already knew what the sound was, but I didn't open my mouth for I might change the plot if I told everyone.

"You must be hungry," Menchi said, turning her head to look up at Buhara.

"I'm starving," Buhara replied.

With that said, Menchi stood up and placed her hands on her hips, a smirk playing on her lips. "There you have it. Phase Two will involve," she paused for dramatic effect, "cooking!"

"C-cooking?" one applicant, which sounded a lot like Hanzo, stuttered in surprise.

"Wait, cooking?! We're here to take the Hunter Exam!" another applicant exclaimed.

"That's right," Menchi said with a small nod, "You're challenge for the Second Phase is to prepare a dish that will satisfy our palate."

"Why do we have to cook?!" one more applicant questioned angrily.

"That's because," Menchi began, "we are Gourmet Hunters."

"Huh?" came the second applicant that spoke. "Pfft." He let out a derisive laugh, with the other many applicants joining in with him.

I glared at those who laughed, my mouth set in a deep frown. My hand twitched to slap one of them, even punch them for their rudeness. Here Menchi was, a Double-Star Hunter, probably the top Gourmet Hunter in the world, taking her time in playing proctor for us, and they were laughing at her?! Did they not know who she was? I swear, it was like they had a death wish or something.

"Man, what a letdown."

"They're Gourmet Hunters..."

Menchi, despite her anger rising the more the applicants laughed, did not saying anything against them. Not yet at least. Instead, she just crossed her arms and closed her eyes in what I imagined was a way to calm herself before she killed one of the laughing applicants.

"So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?" came fatty's voice.

"Buhara," Menchi called.

The bigger Gourmet Hunter pushed himself off the ground and stood, allowing us the pleasure of seeing just how tall he really was. Despite already seeing this in the anime, I still could not help but marvel at how gigantic he was. Not in weight, or even in stomach size. No, it was because of how tall he was. He could easily be the size of a small house, and that I found amazing.

"The required ingredient is pork," he said.

"Pork?!"

"As in pig meat?"

Buhara proceeded as if he had heard nothing, "You're free to use meat from any of the species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicous," he told us.

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking," Menchi added. "Got it? When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end."

"We get it, we get it. Let's just start," fatty said.

"Then the exam's Second Phase," he paused and slapped his hand onto his belly, creating a sound reminiscent of a gong, "begins now!"

The applicants turned and ran out the place to catch themselves a pig. I turned along with them and ran beside Gon and Killua, Kurapika and Leorio beside us as well. We ran into the forest and slowed down once we entered, deciding to walk leisurely as we searched.

"Catch a pig and cook it," Leorio stated, "This is way easier than the First Phase."

"I disagree," I said.

Leorio and the other three looked at me with a confused expression, silently asking me to elaborate.

"What makes you say that?" Leorio asked.

"Well..." I began. "You know Menchi? She's supposed to be renowned for her skills. I heard that she's a Second-Star Hunter and only 21. I doubt someone of her skills and status would be so easily pleased. And since you all laughed at her for being a Gourmet Hunter, I'm sure that she'll be getting back at us for it in some way."

"You don't say..." Leorio trailed off.

"If I may ask, how do you know so much about her?" Kurapika inquired.

I shrugged; "It's hard not to know when you're as popular as her. I'm actually surprised you haven't heard of her," I lied casually. Of course I would know about her; after all, I did watch the anime. Plus, I had looked her up on the Hunterwikia a few times when I was bored. I gotta admit, she was rather awesome for a side character.

Gon suddenly stopped and jumped down the grassy hill in front of us, sliding down it on his butt and his hands holding the straps to his backpack tightly.

Killua's face brightened when he saw what Gon was doing and he immediately followed Gon's example. "Ya-hoo!"

The three of us looked at each other and nodded.

Leorio went down next, followed by Kurapika, and then I pushed myself off down the hill. I heard a cry from Killua, but I was too busy laughing in joy to notice that Gon had stopped and I was going to ride into Kurapika.

"Oomph!" I let out as I hit Kurapika.

"What was that about, Gon?!" Killua questioned angrily.

I blinked, the dull pain from smashing into Kurapika's back slowly retreating. I looked up and to my right when I heard the faint crunching of something.

"Found them," Gon replied.

"Huh?"

I let out a gasp as my eyes landed on the ginormous pigs which were punching casually on bones.

"Pigs!" Leorio exclaimed.

I shuddered at the sight of the bones in the pigs' mouths, a little disgusted with the image.

"Uh... They're chewing on bones," Leorio stated the obvious.

"Don't tell me... They're carnivores?" Kurapika questioned.

The pigs abruptly stopped and their gazes turned to us, their eyes wide in anger and hunger. With a squeal, the ginormous pigs stomped their feet and charged at us.

I let out a scream, along with Leorio, and the five of us scrambled to get up. We swiftly turned and ran for our lives, me hoping and praying that they wouldn't catch us. _Damn you Togashi! _I yelled in my head in terror, willing my legs to go faster as I felt myself panic.

More screams were heard in the air as the applicants up ahead of us turned and ran as if their lives depended on it. Which, in a way, it was. Most weren't able to react fast enough and the pigs' noses smashed into them, sending most of them flying while the others were squished between the trees and the pigs' snouts.

I would have laughed at the hilarious picture this presented, much like how I laughed when I first watched this scene. But actually experiencing it, I could only shut my eyes and increase my speed. _Oh my god, oh my god. I'm gonna die! I'm so gonna die!_ I exclaimed in my head.

So focused on running, I did not hear what Leorio said.

I took a sharp right, separating myself from the group. Hoping that the action would help me escape from the pigs, I screamed in terror when one took a right as well and continued charging at me.

_I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! _I chanted in my head.

"Get outta the way! Get outta the way!" I heard an all too familiar voice.

I didn't waste a second as I jumped to my left. I rolled on the ground, my hands up by my head in an act to protect it. When I stopped and looked up, I found my big getting rammed in the side by another. I slowly stood, still shaken from what just happened, and blinked in surprise. My gaze trailed to the right and I found Leorio panting, staring at the two fallen pigs in victory.

Movement caught my eye from the left and I watched as Leorio's pig slowly stood, shaking its head. My pig, who had a giant red bruise on its side, gave a pained cry and slowly stood as well. I panicked.

"Their foreheads! Hit their foreheads!"

Leorio turned to look at me in confusion and I yelled, "Don't just stand there! Attack! Their weakness is their foreheads!"

I didn't wait for his reply. While the two pigs were still in their daze I charged, picking up a sturdy stick on the way. I jumped and raised the stick over my head, smacking Leorio's pig hard in the forehead. It gave a loud squeal, but I ignored it. Instead, I ran over to my pig and hit it over the head just as I did with Leorio's pig.

I only realized what I had done when I landed on the grassy ground and the adrenaline I felt slowly faded. I let go of my stick and fell to my hands and knees, panting and shocked at what I had just done.

"Hiei! Are you okay?" came Leorio's voice.

I shakily looked up at him, my eyes wide with the still shock that I felt. "I..." I paused, unable to get any other words out of my mouth. I took a deep breath and let it out, forcing myself to relax. "I did it..." I said slowly. The words hit me hard and it finally registered in my mind that I had actually taken down two pigs.

I grinned widely and stood up. With a jump and a pump of my hand, I yelled joyfully, "I did it! I did it! Did you see Leorio? I actually did it! I hit the pigs on the heads and defeated them!"

Leorio looked taken aback by my sudden change in demeanor. He smiled a second later and gave a chuckle. "Haha, yeah, you did it. But I'm the one who weakened the pigs," he stated.

I pouted at the man, but smiled a second after. Nothing could stop me from feeling proud of my accomplishment.

"Anyway, we should get these pigs back to where Menchi is and cook them," Leorio said after a moment, pointing a finger in where I thought was Menchi. I nodded, agreeing with the man in front of me.

Walking over to my pig, which was as still as a statue, I couldn't help but wince. It was dead. No more among the living. Despite knowing this wasn't real, I couldn't help but feel bad. While I may have not killed an actual human, the pig was still a living creature.

Shaking my head of the depressing thoughts, I grabbed one of the pig's legs and gave a pull.

It didn't budge.

I frowned. Giving another pull, this one harder than the first, I felt the pig move only a centimeter before it stopped. I let go of the pig's leg and gave a sigh, my shoulders hunching over. Turning my head to Leorio, I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could manage.

"Hey, Leorio..." I began, clasping my hands under my chin.

He turned to me and tensed. "Yeah...?"

"Can you... can you help me carry my pig back to the exam site? Pleeeease?" I stretched the last word out.

"What? No way! You carry your own pig!" Leorio exclaimed indignantly.

I pouted; "But I can't~ Please, Leorio? I'm the one who got you your pig, remember?"

"I did most of the work!"

"But I defeated it for you!"

"So?"

"You owe me!"

"What?!"

"You owe me! So please help me carry my pig back? I'm begging you."

"Why can't you?"

"I told you, I can't! It's too heavy!"

"And so you want me to carry the pig?"

"...yes."

"No."

"But you owe me!"

"And?"

"Pay me back by helping me."

"Why can't you ask someone else?"

"Because you owe me and you're closer to me. Plus, you wouldn't want me to make you do something horrible later on as payback, right?"

"..."

"..."

"Fine..."

* * *

When Leorio and I finally arrived back at the exam site, I helped Leorio push my pig to the closest stations to us. We were the last ones there since Leorio had to carry two pigs because I wasn't strong enough to carry my own. But hey, I helped at least! So he didn't do all the work. ...maybe most, but not all.

Looking at my station for all that it contained in it, I found that there was a sink, knives for cutting, a cutting board, then there was a basket with a punch of different vegetables in it. There was also a trash can and then a giant cooking spit beside the station. I smiled grimly as I picked up a knife. I couldn't believe what I was going to do.

I turned to the pig and grimaced, a shiver of disgust running down my spine. I slowly made my way to my pig, which lay on its side, and I shakily brought the knife to my pig's stomach. Stopping just before the knife could pierce the animal's flesh, I let out a shaky breath.

Oh my god, I can't believe I was actually going to do this. I have never done this before, nor did I even wanted to or expected to do it. My breath hitched in my throat and I had to take a short pause to wipe my hands clean of the sweat on my pants. With a deep intake of breath and outtake, I pushed my knife forward, finally finding my resolve.

"Hey, Hiei!"

I screamed, my hands pushing the knife deep into the pig as I started. Freaked out, I spun to see who called out to me, my eyes wide like a bugs and my hand pushing the knife across the pig's stomach, though I didn't notice.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled loudly.

I let go of the knife in my hands and gripped my shirt right over my heart, my body shaking from the fright I had experienced. The knife dropped to the floor with a soft thud but I did not hear it, too busy trying to calm my beating heart.

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?" came Gon's voice.

I looked up slowly and found Gon looking at me with worry and guilt, and Killua with his arms crossed and amusement dancing in his eyes. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was just them.

"I'm sorry, you guys just startled me," I replied to him, my voice quivering.

"More like scared the crap out of you," Killua corrected, a smirk playing on his pretty face.

"Killua..." Gon said.

I shook my head at Gon's concern. "No, it's fine. He's right. You guys did scare me. It's all my fault," I told him.

Gon's frown deepened. "But it's because of me that you got scared," he said, pointing at himself.

"Yes, but it was me who got scared. I should have known that it was just you guys and shouldn't have been so scared."

"Maybe, but you were concentrating so hard on the pig. I should have noticed this and approached you better."

"Gon~ I told you it's my fault, and I'm sorry."

"But it's my fault, so I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"But I'm the one who should be sorry."

"I said I'm sorry!"

"But I'm sorry!"

"Gon!"

"Hiei!"

"Dear god," Killua grumbled, looking both amused and slightly exasperated by our petty fight. "Why not just say it's both of your fault?"

Gon and I looked at Killua in surprise, before looking at each other, then back at Killua, before once again looking at each other. We stared for a moment, blank-faced, before bursting out into laughter

"So it's both of our fault?" Gon said.

I nodded. "It's both of our fault."

I turned and looked back at my pig, haven forgotten it when I was arguing with Gon. I flinched at the cut I had made through its stomach, feeling like gagging at the glimpses I saw of its innards. Walking over to my fallen knife, I picked it up with shaky hands and turned to the pig, knife in hand, and winced. I paled at the thought of continuing what I was doing.

"Are you okay, Hiei?" Gon asked, walking up to my side.

I gave a small nod, the only motion I could make with how shaken up I was.

"Are you sure? You look shaken," Gon pointed out.

I frowned, thinking of what to say to him to get him not to worry anymore. I was fine. Well, fine enough. I wouldn't want him to worry further about me. I was already feeling guilty even now. "I... I'm fine."

Well, that sure sounded convincing.

"You get nauseous when cutting or looking at cut flesh," Killua did not ask, he stated.

I didn't reply back, but that was enough of an answer for the two.

"If you'd like, we can help you," Gon offered, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Gon!" Killua said indignantly.

Gon smiled sheepishly at Killua, giving a small laugh. "Come on, Killua. We can't just leave her like that. Mito-san always told me that I should girls when they need it."

Killua pouted, but did not say anything after that.

"So what do you say?" Gon asked me.

I looked between the two, surprised. I opened my mouth to say something, more particularly to deny their offer because I didn't want to be a bother, but no words escaped my mouth. So instead, I nodded my head, mentally slapping myself when I realized that I hadn't denied them but had instead accepted.

Gon held out his hand, silently asking for the knife. "Here, I can finish cutting it for you," he said.

I looked at him in uncertainty, but nodded after a moment, giving him the knife I had clutched in my hand. He took it with a smile and walked over to the pig to continue my job. I looked at Killua with small confusion, silently wondering what he would be doing since I didn't see him move.

"What about your guys' pig?" I questioned.

Gon stopped and looked at me. He blinked slowly, registering my words, before letting out a small cry. "Ah, I forgot!"

I lifted my hand; "I can cook them while you guys take care of my pig. It's the least I can do for you," I suggested.

"Really?" Gon asked with a smile.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, just tell me where your guys' pigs are and I'll take care of them. Or try to at least," I muttered the last part under my breath. I wasn't sure whether I could actually cook a whole pig. While I have cooked a bunch of times in my life, I'd never actually cooked a whole pig on a spit.

Gon opened his mouth to reply, but it was Killua who told me. He pointed behind me, one station behind mine, and said, "Mine's right there. Gon's is the one next to mine to the left."

"Alright, thanks," I told him with a nod.

Quickly heading over to Killua's station, as his was closest to mine, I placed my hands on the spit's handle and began rotating the pig, ignoring the image of the pig on the spit as best as I could. I did this for a few minutes before stopping and heading over to Gon's pig, where I proceeded to do the same. I continued this for at least twenty minutes before Killua and Gon decided to come to me.

"Hey, we're done, so if you want, you can take your pig now," Killua told me.

"We gutted the pig and put it on the spit so it should be fine now, I think," Gon said.

I stopped wheeling Killua's pig and turned to look at them. "Oh, okay. Thank you very much, I really appreciate it," I thanked them.

Killua nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"It's no problem!" Gon chirped.

After a few more exchanges of words, I finally went back to my pig. I was surprised to find that the pig had been cooking for a while, for the skin was beginning to bubble and turn a nice shade of tan. Looks like they let it sit for a while before calling me. I smiled, mentally thanking the two boys for their great help. I never thought that they'd be this nice to me, especially since we barely knew each other.

I continued to cook my meat until I thought that it was ready. Between the breaks I would take from spinning the pig, I would go to the station and prepare some veggies. I had also sneaked in a small snack when no one was looking.

With the pig done, I turned off the fire and went to grab a knife, this one different for the one I first used as I couldn't find it in me to take the first one. I cut off a big slice of the pig, it still being carried on the spit as I wasn't nearly strong enough to take it down, and made two sandwiches of different sizes, wincing as I did.

_This is why I'm a vegetarian, _I thought as I prepared the sandwich.

Once done with the two, I walked over to Menchi and Buhara and set the two dishes down.

"Hmmm," Menchi hummed thoughtfully, hitting the sign she had in her hand lightly against her shoulder, "Well at least this resembles an actual dish."_  
_

Menchi grabbed the small sandwich I made especially for her, while Buhara grabbed the much larger sandwich I made especially for him, seeing as he was bigger and able to take in more. Buhara swallowed it all in one bite and held up his sign with the 'O' facing me. Menchi took her time eating hers, her eyes shut as she munched on her sandwich.

Finally, after a moment - a really, _really _long moment in my opinion - she swallowed and held up her own sign. I physically deflated when I saw the 'X' facing me and gave a defeated sigh. I knew that I wasn't going to pass, but I was still disappointed to see that X._  
_

"Sorry, but it's not good. While it looks good, and the vegetables you chose complement the meat nicely, I can't say that the meat tastes as good. The meat is undercooked, so I can't pass you," she explained.

I nodded dejected and uttered a thanks before walking back to my station with the two dishes in hand. I saw Leorio walking by me carrying a big plate with his whole pig on it, but I payed him no mind. I already knew what was going to happen. Besides, I wasn't in the mood for seeing his results.

I sat on the ground beside my station and brought my knees to my chest, my arms wrapping around my legs as I sulked quietly. _I'm sorry, grandma. I failed..._

After a little while Menchi announced that she was full and no one passed, but I wasn't paying attention to her. Then there was the complaints of the applicants and the commotion they caused right after, but I tuned them out. Finally, the chairman arrived, but I was making shapes on the ground with my pointer finger dejectedly to pay attention.

It was only when the applicants were boarding the chairman's airship and Gon and the three boys were rushing to me did I finally snap out of it. I looked up just as Gon and Killua made it to me, followed by Kurapika and Leorio behind them.

"Hey, you okay?" Gon asked, kneeling down in front of me.

I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. Standing up, I dusted myself off of the dirt on my clothes. "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry for making you worry, but I'm fine."

"It's no problem! You don't have to apologize," Gon replied.

My smile widened at the boy.

"Hey, if you two lovebirds are done, can we go?" came Leorio's amusement voice.

"Yeah, if you haven't noticed, everyone's heading in the airship," Killua added.

I blushed madly at Leorio's comment and quickly shook my head. "N-n-n-no! We're not lovebirds! We're just... I-I-I mean... Th-that is...! W-we're friends, r-r-right?" I told Gon.

He nodded in agreement, "Yup! We're friends."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. But we should get going," Leorio said with a smirk.

"You shouldn't tease them, Leorio," Kurapika told him.

We chatted for a few seconds more before finally boarding the airship.

* * *

"Now, everyone," Menchi began, "look down there."

I gulped as I looked down the ravine, my eyes wide in shock and terror. To my right were Killua and Gon, with Kurapika and Leorio beside them. To my left was some random applicant that I didn't care to remember. I shivered as I stared, my fear of heights freezing me to the spot. While I had seen the scene in the anime, and knew that this cliff was large, I never realized just _how _large the gap between the top of this mountain was to the bottom where the river flowed.

"Wh-what is that?" one applicant stuttered out.

"A Spider Eagle's web," Menchi answered simply.

"They build webs down there?" Gon questioned.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew at us, almost making me fall back like that fat applicant, what's-his-face, but luckily I had gripped the rocky side tightly before I could get swept away. I shuddered in fear.

"Look below the web," Menchi instructed.

I closed my eyes instead, not able to look down anymore. This was... this was just so scary. How could anyone just so freely jump down without any fear? This was just insane! Togashi was insane for making this!

"Those are Spider Eagle eggs," Menchi continued.

"Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The eggs are also known as dream eggs," Netero finished for Menchi.

"W-wait a minute... You don't mean we..."

"I sure do," Menchi interrupted the fat applicant who had been hit by Buhara.

"What?" the applicant questioned.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of what was said and done, my mind too preoccupied with thoughts of the many ways I could die by jumping down the ravine. I gave a start when there was another gust of wind which pushed me back, making me fall on my butt. I opened my eyes and my mouth opened wide in surprise when I saw Menchi up in the air, being carried by the updraft.

"This ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chicks fly up to the web," Netero explained.

Menchi landed softly on the ground, her heels making a soft clank as it hit the ground and she presented the egg she carried for all to see. "There, now I just need to boil the egg," she stated.

"Y-you must be joking. No reasonable person would jump down there," the applicant trailed off.

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon exclaimed.

Before I knew it the four boys of my group took a leap off the edge and fell down the ravine, giving a cry of glee.

"Okay, count me in!" Hanzo said, running and jumping off the ledge.

Many other applicants followed after him, jumping off along with the others. I stared in shock at where they stood, not understanding how they could do something so terrifying without feeling any fear. Any hesitance. What were these people made of?!

I turned back to the ledge and gulped. Standing up on shaky legs, I walked to the edge and peered down at the ravine, where most of the applicants that had jumped hung onto the webs. I shut my eyes, my body shaking in terror. _I can do this! I can do this! _I told myself. _I won't die. There's no way I can die. So I can do t__his!_

With another gulp, I clenched my fists and pushed myself off the edge. I felt myself falling and I gave a loud squeal. Wind hit me hard in the face and force my hair to dance in the air as I fell down. I peeked open an eye to see how far I was down, only to realize that that was a horrible mistake as I froze in fear.

"ADJFLDSFIOWJAI FDJAOJEIOAFJ D FJAKL SDJFKLA! DAMN YOU TOGASHI!" I screamed.

Shutting my eyes so I could no longer see, I reached out for something, anything I could grab to help me. My hands brushed up against fabric and I gripped it as hard as I could. My hands ached from the sudden action and I gripped whatever I was holding in a death grip, too scared to let go or even loosen my hold.

_I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! _I repeated in my head.

"GMPHF! Ch... choking... go..."

I gasped and shot my eyes open, my head moving up swiftly to see where the voice came from. I gave another gasp and a blush spread across my cheeks when my eyes landed on familiar blue pants. I quickly averted my eyes, moving my gaze further up until they stopped on a familiar mop of silver hair. My breath hitched in my throat.

_Oh my god, I'm hanging on __Killua's shirt. I'M CHOKING HIM! OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? WHAT DO I DO? _I panicked.

"Killua are you alright?!" I questioned.

I mentally hit myself on the forehead, of course he wasn't going to be alright! I was choking him!

Suddenly the boy started kicking his legs around and I found myself being swung around as I held Killua's shirt even tighter. I screamed. "What are you doing?! ASKDLF DKFJSL! Stop it, I'm gonna fall! KYAAAAAA!"

"Bbbgmhmsgh!"

"I said stop moving! I'm gonna fall! I'm gonna fall! KYAA!"

* * *

When we finally got out of the ravine and I was no longer hanging on to dear life on Killua's shirt, all the applicants that got out of the ravine - with Killua and I included, somehow - we boiled our eggs until they were ready and then took them out.

I stood with Kurapika and Leorio since Killua didn't want to be anywhere near me at that moment, too upset with me nearly killing him by suffocation. I slowly peeled the large hot egg I held in my hand half way and took a bite out of it. My eyed brightened at the savory taste and I gave a hum of delight as it practically melted in my mouth. I couldn't believe how good it tasted.

I had heard in the anime that a regular chicken egg could never compare with a Spider Eagle's egg. Now that I actually had a taste of it, I knew they weren't exaggerating. If anything, that was an understatement to how good this was.

"Dream eggs, huh? That name definitely fits this," I mumbled, staring down at the egg I had bitten out of.

_Grandma would have definitely liked this, _I thought.

My eyes saddened at the thought of my grandmother. It's been a whole day since I've seen her and I couldn't help but feel homesick. How was grandma doing? _What am I thinking? _I quickly shook my head of the thoughts. _This is a dream. It's not real. Not like I won't see grandma when I wake up. _I told myself.

Not much longer did we board the airship. I followed after Kurapika and Leorio, a small smile on my face. Next was the game with the chairman, and I wondered whether I would still be asleep and dreaming until that. With the thought of my grandmother out of my head and long gone, I was feeling giddy at the thought of being able to play a game of ball with Gon and Killua and the chairman. I just couldn't wait!

* * *

_So here's another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it._

_I'd like to thank both MademoiselleCreatrix and ultima-owner for reviewing the last chapter, you two are just the best! Plus I'd also like to thank those who favorite/followed this story! I really appreciate it!_

_Well, that's all I have to say. Please review and give me feedback. I'd love to know what you guys thought of this chapter! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Forty-three applicants had passed Phase Two and were now going onto Phase Three. That was a low number compared to the 405 applicants that begun. I stood among the small crowd of applicants; I was stiff, tired, and wished for nothing more than to sit down and relax. Better yet, sleep for a whole day. Yeah, that would be nice. I'm sure I wasn't the only one that was thinking the same.

I closed my eyes, allowing my aching body to relax even a little as I stood and tuned out Chairman Netero. I already knew what the chairman was going to say, as well as what was going to happen from here, so I didn't bother to pay any attention to him, as rude as that sounded. I just wanted to relax.

_You know, a nice hot shower would be awesome, _I thought.

My body reacted to the thought, shivering in anticipation of the hot water that would hit my skin with soft taps, easing the tension I felt in my muscles. The steaming water relaxing my mind and allowing me to drift off into bliss while at the same time removing the grime on my body.

Yes, that would be so nice.

I sighed dejectedly; oh how I wanted a nice shower right now. It would definitely do me good, that was for sure. I just reeked of the stench of the frog's insides and my feet and parts of my body were coated with a light sheet of dirt and dried sweat. The only wish I had right now was to just soak away my pain, dirt and exhaustion.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a very familiar and loud voice.

"Hey Hiei, wanna come exploring with us?" Gon asked.

I blinked and pointed to myself, unsure if he was really asking me. He nodded, and I let a lopsided smile grace my lips. "I'm not sure..." I began.

His face dimmed at my answer and he looked as if he was about to frown.

I laughed and gave a clap of my hands. "On second thought, sure! I'd love to go with you," I quickly said.

"Alright, then let's go!" he said with a grin.

With that we left, leaving behind Leorio and Kurapika. _Gon can really be persuasive, _was my last thought.

* * *

After exploring as much of the airship as we could before deciding to sneak into the kitchen and grab ourselves something to eat, the three of us walked leisurely down the hall. In my hand I had an apple with a few bites taken out of it, while the two boys each held some chicken in their hands. Being a vegetarian, it meant I refused to eat meat. So I had grabbed an apple to satisfy my growling belly.

Gon came to a sudden stop, making both Killua and I also halt, and ran to the window and looked down at the glittering ground. "Wow!"

I smiled and went to join Gon in looking at the ground along with Killua. With one hand pressed against the glass I gaped in awe at the beautiful view. If I concentrated at just the glowing lights on the ground, it only looked like gems. _Only gems, _I told myself.

"It looks like the ground is covered in jewels!" Gon exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Killua agreed.

I took in a deep and steady breath and let it out slowly, feeling myself beginning to feel queasy at the knowledge of how high I was above ground. _Yeah, that's right. Jewels... They're just jewels. That's all they are, just jewels, _I reassured myself._  
_

"Hey, I was wondering, Killua..." Gon trailed off.

"Hmm?" Killua asked.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Gon inquired.

I turned away from the window, deciding that that was enough for me. I was already beginning to get nauseous from the view. It was beautiful when I first saw it, but now I couldn't find myself enjoying it as much. Spotting a bench right beside me, I sat on the wood and leaned back, exhaling a breath of air.

"Hmm... They're probably alive," Killua answered. "Probably."

"What do they do?" Gon asked.

"They're assassins," the silverette stated calmly.

Gon let out a sound of surprise and turned to the boy. "Huh? Both of them?"

The ex-assassin gave a very - in my opinion - girlish laugh. "That's your first reaction?" he questioned. He gave another laugh. "You really are a riot!"

_Hmm... I never realized just how feminine Killua's voice sounded, _I thought randomly.

"Huh?" came Gon's cute and surprised reply.

Killua found the other bench closest to him and sat on it. Gon joined him on the seat. "You're the first person who's ever taken me serious," Killua explained.

_Then again, he is voiced by a female, _I continued, ignoring the two as they were ignoring me. _A very, very awesome female who could totally pull off a boy's voice. _I crossed my arms under my chest and gave a quiet hum, so quiet that I doubt Gon would hear it.

_Now that I think about it, Killua's seiyuu's regular voice is really soft and high-pitched compared to the voice she uses with Killua. It's the same with Gon, too. The first time I heard the two seiyuu's singing Yakusoku no Uta along with Hisoka's and Chrollo's seiyuu's I couldn't even recognize Gon and Killua's seiyuus. _I frowned. _Well, I could partially recognize Gon's seiyuu's voice, but Killua's is a different story._

I smiled suddenly and closed my eyes, the melody to the song ringing inside my head and I couldn't help but tap my foot to the beat. _I wish I had my iPhone with me, then I could listen to the song._

"Hey, Hiei?"

_You know, maybe I do have my iPhone with me._

"Hiei?"

_I never did check, or even thought about checking, did I?_

"Hiei!"

I screamed, startled, and fell backwards, hitting the back of my head on the window in the process. "Mghmm..." I moaned in pain, clutching my head as it throbbed. "Ow, that hurts..." I muttered.

Blinking, I looked up as I felt two shadows on me, and found Gon and Killua, the former looking concerned while the latter was amused. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying?"

"I was just asking you about your parents," Gon said hesitantly.

I blinked, stunned at the question. Was Gon actually asking me about my own parents? I thought that he was supposed to ask Killua that, definitely not me! Then again, I think I remember him asking Killua that... My eyes trailed over to Killua to see that he was also looking at me curiously. I swallowed. "They're... fine," I managed to get out. "I think," I said after a moment.

"You think?" Gon repeated, confused.

"Well... i-it's not like I've seen them recently. I don't know how they're doing at the moment," I replied with a wince.

"Oh."

Killua walked over to my right and flopped down on the wooden bench, his hands crossed over his chest and legs crossed over each other. Gon followed his example, moving to sit on my left.

"What do they do?" Killua asked in a bored fashion.

"Uh," I paused, frowning deeply. "Work?"

"Work?" Gon and Killua repeated lamely.

Killua rolled his eyes. "I meant what kind of work," he said.

"Oh."

"So?" the silverette urged.

"If you don't want to tell us, it's okay," Gon quickly added.

"Well," I began, stretching the word out. "I... I actually don't live with my parents anymore," I told them hesitantly.

"Really? Then who?" Gon asked curiously.

I smiled at the thought of on of the two people who meant the most to me. "I live with my grandma," I answered.

"Really? I live with my grandma too! Though I also with Mito-san as well," Gon chirped.

I smiled at the boy's cheerfulness, finding it just adorable. Oh Gon, if only you'd stay the cute little boy you were now instead of becoming the terrifying person you would be in two years. How I missed this cheerful and naive little boy.

"That reminds me, we never did tell each other why we wanted to become Hunters, did we?" Gon suddenly said after a moment.

"Oh that's right. When we told each other our reasons, Hiei wasn't there," Killua realized.

Gon nodded at his words. "I want to become a Hunter because my dad's also one. I'm gonna be as great as him!"

"I just came as a game. Since the Hunter Exam's supposed to be really hard, I figured it'd be a great way to pass the boredom."

The two looked expectantly at me and I couldn't help but shrink in on myself with a stupid nervous smile plastered on my face.

"Oh, uh... I really don't have a reason for wanting to become a Hunter," I admitted hesitantly, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

I wasn't lying, I really didn't have a reason for becoming a Hunter. I just somehow ended up in this place. I guess I really wanted to be in this anime so badly that I'm dreaming about it. Huh... Then again, this isn't the first time, though my other dreams of the Hunter x Hunter world went along different. Still...

"I just came because I thought it'd be fun," I continued.

Gon opened his mouth when suddenly a chill ran down my spine and my eyes widened, almost popping out at the cold feeling that had hit me. The three of us turned swiftly to the source, but saw no one. I let out a shaky breath, realizing what had happened. Sweat dripped down my face and I forced my nerves to calm and body to still its shaking.

I turned along with Gon and Killua when we heard the faint _clanks! _of wooden shoes hitting the floor. I wasn't surprised to see the chairman walking casually, innocently towards us. Gon and Killua weren't as indifferent as I was however.

"Something wrong?" the chairman asked.

The chairman stopped a few feet in front of us and Gon blinked, looking both surprised and confused, while Killua and I just stared at the old man intently.

"Ah, Netero-san," Gon began, pointing to the direction we were previously staring at, "Did you see anyone coming from that side?"

"No," Chairman Netero replied innocently with a shake of his head.

"You're pretty fast for an old man," Killua praised.

"That little trick? I barely moved," Chairman Netero said, smirking.

That ensued the staring match between Killua and Chairman Netero. All I could do was blink and watch as Killua practically glared at the older man.

"What do you want?" Killua questioned rudely. "You don't have anything until the last phase, right?"

"No need to be so unkind. I got bored and was looking for some companions," Chairman Netero answered. "By the way, I meant to ask the three of you... Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?"

"Uh-huh! It's fun!" Gon chirped. "And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading."

"It's been okay," I replied in uncertainty.

"I'm disappointed... I expected the exam to be far more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?"

"Well, now... I wouldn't know about that," Chairman Netero said.

The silverette turned swiftly and proceeded to get away from the chairman. "Let's go, Gon, Hiei!" he urged us.

But before I could say anything to him, the chairman beat me to it. "Now wait just a moment. Would you care to play a game with me?"

Killua stopped and turned slowly, sending the man a look that said he was interested.

"Game?" Gon repeated.

"If you're able to defeat me, I'll let you be Hunters!" he proposed.

"Really? I'll play!" Gon immediately agreed.

Chairman Netero nodded at the oldest among the three of us before looking back at Killua, who had turned more to better face him, with a smile playing on his lips. "How about it, eh?"

I think he was asking both of us, but it was hard to tell when the chairman was staring so hard and expectantly at Killua. I sweatdropped at the two's staredown. _I'm totally being ignored, _I thought. But of course...

* * *

I watched as Chairman Netero bounced the ball, standing in the center of the rather large room as the two boys stood a little ways from me. I was seated at the wall, my black and green backpack (which I had only found out I had one after boarding this airship) sitting innocently beside me. After Killua had accept Chairman Netero's offer and I had declined, saying that I wasn't feeling up to it, we had come to this room and the chairman left to change his clothes before coming back.

I bit my lower lip to keep myself from grinning since I didn't think this was the right moment to do so. Soon I'll be able to witness both Gon and Killua fighting (in a way) against the chairman. I was so excited!

"Now I'll go over all the rules. If you can take this ball from me before the airship reaches its destination, you win," the chairman told them.

In unison the two glanced up at the only clock in the room with me following their example a split second after, and we read that it was almost 11 p.m. Chairman Netero continued, "I believe that we're scheduled for an 8 a.m. arrival? Well, that still gives you nine hours. You're free to attack me however you like. I won't touch you."

"Huh? That's too easy. You can't call that a game," Gon argued.

_If only you knew Gon, _I thought with a small smile.

"Why not give it a try first?" Chairman Netero taunted.

"We just have to take the ball?" Killua asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll go first," he volunteered.

"Go ahead," the chairman said.

I watched in awe as Killua circled silently around the chairman, creating afterimages of himself in the process. I thought that seeing Rhythm Echo up close like this would be awesome but man, I didn't think it'd be this cool! It was just amazing!

Suddenly, before I could think anything else, the Rhythm Echo broke and Killua flung himself at the chairman, his hand extended to grab the ball. I held in my breath, watching anxiously as Killua fought the chairman for the ball. Up, down, left, right, Killua chased the old man everything around the room. I leaned forward, my eyes darting from one place to the other as I tried to keep up with their movements.

Killua stopped and the old man taunted him. Before I knew it, the boy charged once more at the chairman, this time his leg pulled back to kick the man. The smack that followed echoed around the room and I winced, wondering how that kick would have effected a normal man.

The silverette boy smirked smugly, only to cry out in pain a second later. I covered my mouth with my hands as I fought the laugh off as hard as I could. Killua hopped around on one foot, the other being clutched in his hands, and I had to turn away as I burst out laughing.

That was hilarious!

"Killua! Tag! Tag!" Gon yelled.

I quickly stifled my laughter and watched as the two switched. I was sure I looked stupid at the moment with my creepy smile and shaking shoulders. I was still itching to laugh, but I refrained from doing so because of Killua.

"Y... you," I paused, trying to compose myself, "you okay?"

He huffed and glared at me, though I guess that was expected as I did laugh at his attempt to handicap the chairman. Limping over to where I was, Killua turned and slid down the wall to sit. I shot him an apologetic smile, though he didn't bother looking. I sighed, _Way to go. You got your favorite character mad at you. Nice._

I turned back to Gon just in time to watch him charge at the chairman. With speed I didn't think he had, he disappeared out of my sight. "Iiee!" My head shot up to look at the ceiling where the voice came from and I blinked as Gon fell down after hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Ow!" he squealed, clutching his head in pain.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Hard.

"Idiot! We know that you can jump really high! Control your strength!" Killua yelled. He crossed his arms over his chest and puckered out his lips sourly; "For a moment, the old man relaxed his guard."

Gon got up a second later, still clutching the back of his head, and gave a nervous laugh, before circling around the chairman. "I messed up there," he muttered.

And the game continued!

* * *

Two hours later and the two boys were still at it. I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. As enjoying as it was watching the two trying and failing to get the ball from Chairman Netero, I was really tiring. I'd usually be asleep by now, seeing as it was already one in the morning, so now I was ready to fall asleep.

_I'm so tired, _I thought.

"You boys aren't getting anywhere. Why not attack simultaneously?" Chairman Netero questioned. "And Hiei-chan, why not join? You must be getting bored just watching."

"Why you..." Killua exclaimed angrily.

"Okay, I'll get you this time!" Gon yelled.

"M'kay," I said tiredly, giving another yawn.

While the two charged together at the chairman I stood, stretching my arms over my head. I didn't want to fall asleep just yet, so I decided to join them. Just for a little bit, that is. Then I'll go and rest for a while. I took off my green and black hoodie and folded it, setting it down beside the two boys' clothes. I turned just in time to see the chairman slam Gon's face on the ground and dodge Killua's attempt at the ball.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't touch us!" I couldn't help but yell out.

I didn't wait for his reply and ran at him. I jumped up and reached for the ball, only for Netero to easily sidestep my attempt. My feet hit the floor and I turned swiftly, running and grabbing onto both of the chairman's legs. Killua appeared behind the chairman and kicked at the old man's head. Chairman Netero ducked from Killua's kick and twisted to the side to avoid Gon's. I grunted when the chairman jumped, bouncing the ball hard on my head and I tried to hold on to his legs but I failed.

The two boys didn't miss a beat. They ran once more at Chairman Netero, half the way Killua disappeared while Gon jumped and aimed kicks at the ball only for them to be avoided. Killua appeared right behind the chairman and grabbed at the ball. I stood at that moment and charged at the chairman. Chairman Netero sidestepped Killua easily at the same time I slid on the ground and pulled my leg at his feet while Gon jumped at him.

Chairman Netero jumped out of the way and Gon smacked into me hard, our heads butting together as we cried out. We rolled back a ways before coming to a stop; I was laying on the ground on my back while Gon lay on top of me.

"I'm sorry!" the both of us apologized in unison.

We quickly got up and charged at the old man once more. Gon got ahead of me and threw a barrage of punches while I circled around the man. Killua charged behind the man, only for him to sidestep him once more. I pulled my arm back and aimed a hard punch at his side. He saw me and quickly jumped to the left. I was caught of guard, which was a giant mistake, and my eyes widened when I saw both boys heading straight for me.

"Omphf!" I grunted out as they hit me.

We slid a ways back before coming to a stop, and I groaned in pain. Killua was the first to get up; he was hissing and rubbing his head in pain. Then Gon got up and shook his head of the pain. I slowly pulled myself to sit up as well, wincing at the pain I felt in my head and my back. Man did that hurt.

_Damn it, the chairman's really starting to piss me off,_ I thought angrily.

"Hey Hiei, you okay?" Gon asked worriedly.

"M'yeah," I croaked out.

Gon smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head; "Sorry," he apologized.

"Yeah, me too," Killua said hesitantly.

I forced a smile on my face, though I'm sure they could see it was fake. I was pissed now. The chairman was really getting on my nerves and I was afraid that I'd do something stupid like I usually did when I was angry. I clicked my tongue; "Y-yeah, it's okay. I'm sorry too, it was my fault," I told them.

Gon frowned and shook his head, he opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him with a glare. "Gon, please, this isn't the time," I said as calmly as I could.

_Calm down, Lyrica. It's okay, just breath. Gon's only worried about me, so I shouldn't snap at him, _I told myself.

"Come on Gon!" Killua yelled.

Gon sent me another look before nodding to Killua. The two got off of me and ran at the chairman again. I grunted as I forced myself on my feet. Taking deep breaths and letting it out, I slowly forced myself to relax. I was done, I wouldn't play this game anymore. No way. I was already getting angry, it wouldn't do good if I exploded. I wouldn't let the chairman get to me.

With a defeated sigh, I slowly walked back to where my backpack lay and sat beside it. I pulled my knee up close to my chest and placed my elbow on it, resting my cheek on the palm of the hand as I watched tiredly as the boys continued to try to get the ball from the chairman. My head lulled back and forth and I forced my eyes to stay open. Now that I wasn't playing anymore, I could feel how sore and fatigued my body was.

_So tired... _I thought to myself.

I pulled my other knee up to my chest and wrapped my arms around both legs, allowing my chin to rest on my knees. I let out a yawn, blinking my eyes to get rid of the tiredness. My eyes snapped open when I suddenly felt the faintest pressure on me. I looked up, mouth agape, and saw the chairman jump at the ball, leaving behind a steaming footprint on the floor.

Rubbing my eyes, I blinked a few times and narrowed them as I looked intently at the indent that was left behind from the chairman's jump. Wow, was all I could think at that moment.

"I commend you on your efforts," Netero spoke.

My eyes trailed over to where he stood, one hand twirling the ball and the other keeping him standing. I was in awe of the man.

"You're amazing Netero-san! Really amazing," Gon exclaimed.

_Exactly, _I thought with a smile.

"Forget it..." Killua suddenly spoke up, gaining our attention. "I give up. I lose!" he announced.

The boy walked over to where his shirt lay and picked it up as Gon let out a sound of confusion. Killua flipped the shirt onto his shoulder and made a move to walk away.

"Why? We still have time," Gon pointed out. "And just now we came really close."

Killua paused to stare incredulously at Gon. "Jeez. You really have no clue, do you?"

Gon looked confused.

"The old man has barely used his right hand and his left leg," Killua stated.

I gave a nod in agreement. "He's been going very easy on us," I added in.

Killua continued, "We're powerless against him. We could chase him around for a year and never take the ball from him."

"He's got a lot more experience and power than us. He's the chairman for a reason," I said.

I stood up and dusted myself off. Grabbing my backpack, I walked over to Killua as he opened the door.

"Oh, you figured it out? And here I thought I was doing a good job at fooling you," Netero said.

"So that's what he was doing," Gon realized with a hint of shock.

Killua gave a dry laugh. "You really know how to piss me off, old man," he said in irritation. The silverette turned and began walking out. "Come on Gon, Hiei!" he called.

"Oh, I'm gonna play a little longer," Gon told us.

Killua stopped and backtracked, peeking into the room. "Huh?!" he exclaimed.

I stepped aside as Killua made his way to Gon and watched with amusement as he began yelling at the older boy. "Didn't you hear what I just said? It's useless! You won't be able to take the ball away from him!" he barked.

"Yeah! I don't care about the ball," Gon stated calmly with a smile. Killua was taken aback, but Gon continued, "We've only used up half of the time limit. I'm gonna make Netero-san use his right hand before the time runs out."

I bit back a laugh at the look of stupidity on Killua's face at Gon's words. "I see... Yeah, I got it. Good luck," the boy wished, turning away. "I'm getting some sleep," he said, giving a small wave and walked away.

"I think I'm gonna join Killua. I'm getting tired and I want to go to sleep," I said, yawning for emphases. I waved to the two with a smile and left. "Bye!"

Walking out the door and, shutting it behind me, I found that Killua had stopped and was looking at me curiously. I walked over to him and the two of us continued down the hall.

"You're not going to stay with Gon?" he asked me after a moment of silence.

I shook my head, letting out another yawn which I covered with my hand. "No, I was serious when I said I'm tired. All I want to do right now is sleep," I replied.

"Ah," the boy let out.

We walked in complete silence which, surprisingly, I found nice. I hummed softly to myself, enjoying the peace that surrounded us. With how loud my house could get with my baby brother, I was happy with the silence.

"What are you humming?" Killua asked, turning to look at me curiously.

I halted abruptly, my breath hitching in my throat and eyes going wide. I opened my mouth to say something, only to look like a fish as it opened and closed continuously. _Oh gosh this is embarrassing, _I thought with a blush.

"A-a song," I croaked out.

He rolled his eyes at my antics; "I meant what's the name of the song."

"Oh..." I smiled sheepishly and ducked my head. _This is so embarrassing, _I thought once more.

He sighed when he saw I wouldn't be saying anything anytime soon and turned, walking once more. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter."

I deflated physically, despite it being my fault. Moving to walk beside him, I turned to look at the wall to my right, away from him. I blinked when I saw the hallway split up ahead and frowned when I looked further up and saw the two men that Killua was going to kill. I winced, remembering the scene. I turned to Killua and opened my mouth to tell him I was going to meet him in the room wheree all the applicants slept, only to choke on my saliva and blush when I saw that he had taking off his turtleneck.

"K-k-k-k-k," I couldn't even say his name with how hard I was stuttering.

He stopped and turned to me, blinking in confusion. My blush intensified when I realized how stupid I must look right now, blushing and gawking (kinda) at him. Shutting my eyes, I quickly said, "I-I-I f-forgot to do something! I-I'm gonna meet you there!"

With that said, I turned swiftly and ran down the other hallway, leaving behind a stupefied Killua.

_Oh god is that embarrassing! I mean I've seen him without a shirt on in the anime but... but... _I turned corner, my feet hitting the ground hard and making loud tapping noises. _That was just so sudden. I mean, I know that he was going to kill those two whilst not wearing a shirt, but I forgot! That was just unexpected to turn and suddenly see him without one!_

I came to a halt next to one of the two doors which lead to the applicants' sleeping quarters. Hunched over, I panted as my hands gripped my knees tightly. The sweat dripped from my face after the run I took but I ignored it in favor of catching my breath.

After a few long moments I stood and wiped my forehead of the sweat. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I went over to the closest door to me and opened it a crack, peeking inside. I blinked when I saw Leorio and Kurapika sleeping by the wall across from me and opened the door wider. _So this is where Leorio and Kurapika were sleeping at, _I thought.

I leaned into the room and looked around, surprised at how packed the room was. I couldn't find one spot to lay on, not even sit on! I wonder where I was going to sleep if the room was this packed. I shut the door and sighed.

I walked over to the other door a few meters away from the one I was at and opened it slightly, peering inside. I frowned when I saw that it was filled as well. _Where am I supposed to sleep now? _I wondered.

"Hey, Hiei!"

I leaned back and looked over the door to see Killua walking my way, a hand raised up to wave at me. I smiled at the sight of him (and with his shirt on and his hands non-bloody!) and waved back. "Hey!" I greeted and proceeded to him, shutting the door behind me.

The two of us smiled at each other up as we stopped.

"So what's going on?" Killua asked.

I frowned and turned to the door I was at, remembering how full it was. "I can't find a place to sleep. Both the rooms are packed with applicants," I told him.

"Huh..." he said.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged, hands in his pockets as usual. "We can sleep out here, I guess," he suggested.

I blinked; "Here?"

"Yeah, why not?" he replied. "We could take one of the benches or just sleep at the wall."

I frowned thoughtfully, looking at the ground as I pondered on his words. After a moment I shrugged, deciding it was okay. It wasn't like we could sleep anywhere else, really. Why not? "Okay, sure. So do we take the wall or the bench?"

"I'm fine with either, though I think leaning on the wall would be more comfy," he stated. "The bench's small, so you're probably gonna fall off of it."

I nodded, ignoring his teasing words. "Alright, I'm fine with that."

The two of us walked over to the wall and sat down, leaning our backs on the hard surface. I took off my backpack and opened it, shoving my hand inside the big pocket and rummaging through it. My face brightened when my hand brushed against a familiar object and I pulled it out, along with my white headphones. I grinned when I saw my iPhone.

_I really did have it! _I thought with glee.

Killua peered over my shoulder curiously and smiled. "Hey, isn't that a phone? Cool!" he said.

"Thanks," I told him.

"So, do you have any games or music on it?" he inquired, looking surprisingly excited.

I nodded my head as I pressed the on button and watched the screen light up. I unlocked the phone, making sure that Killua didn't see my password, and pressed the music icon. Plugging in my headphones, I offered one to him while the other I put in my left ear. I gave him my phone and he looked through all the songs I had on it.

"Wow, you have a lot of songs. Cool," he said.

My smile grew at the compliment.

"Hmm... Let's see," the boy muttered.

I watched as he scrolled down the list of songs I had on and clicked a random one. The song 'Strut' by Adam Lambert came on and I couldn't help but tap my foot to the beat.

"Hey, not too bad," he said.

"Yeah, right? Though listening to this, I'm reminded of someone," I muttered, remembering one of the amvs I watched with Hisoka in it.

"Really, who?" he questioned.

"Hisoka," I replied.

.

.

.

"Gah! Hisoka?" he repeated, looking a little green.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. The face he made was so hilarious! If only I had gotten it on camera, that would have just been awesome.

"Gee, now that I listen to it, I think you're right," he muttered, shuddering.

I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. I was too busy laughing to pity him.

"I'm changing it!" He didn't even wait for my reply, quickly pressing the next button and letting another song come on.

It was at that moment, when the next song came on, that I realized the big mistake of letting him listen to my songs. I shrieked when his character song came on, the one from the 2011 version, and I quickly snatched the phone away from him, pressing the next button hurriedly and praying that none of the other character songs came on. I sighed in relief when the new song wasn't one that one of the Hunter x Hunter cast sang.

"Hey! What was that for?" Killua questioned indignantly.

I laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. "Nothing, nothing! I just didn't think you'd like the song, that's all!" I quickly supplied.

"Liar!" he remarked, narrowing his eyes at me.

I only gave another nervous laugh.

_I'm gonna have to be careful from now on. That was close, _I thought.

"Can I have the phone back now?" he asked, stretching his hand out for my phone.

I looked in uncertainty at it. Should I give him my phone? I wasn't sure. What if another one of their character songs come on?

Killua wiggled his fingers impatiently at me.

I sighed, deciding. "Promise you won't listen to anything I don't want you to?"

He raised an eyebrow at my question.

"Promise me? I won't give you the phone if you don't."

"Fine," he conceded.

I held the phone out to him and watched as he snatched it. He continued playing around with the phone and I just watched him over his shoulder, making sure he doesn't do anything I don't want him to. After a while the boy gave up looking through the songs and instead went to check out the few games I had on my phone.

While he played I sat silently beside him, closing my eyes finally when I saw him playing and tapping my foot to the beat of the current song on. Time flew by rather quickly and soon I was finding it hard to keep awake.

Killua shook my shoulder, making me jerk up.

"Huh?" I questioned, rubbing my eyes.

"You sleeping?" he asked.

I blinked at him stupidly. _That's what he wanted to know? _"No, but I'm going to," I answered.

He didn't say anything else. Seeing this, I relaxed back against the wall and allowed my eyes to shut, letting out a soft sigh. _So tired... _I muttered inwardly.

I felt another shake on my shoulder. Peeking an eye open, I saw Killua staring intently at me. "What is it?" I asked him tiredly.

"Here," he said.

I looked down at his hand to see that he was holding my phone out to me. A look of confusion crossed my face as I took it back. "You're not gonna use it anymore?" I asked him.

"Nah. I'm gonna sleep now," he told me.

I stared at him for a moment, to see if he was serious or not, before shrugging and turning to look down at my phone. I pressed the music icon and went to one of the few playlists I had. I was about to press the shuffle button but stopped when a thought crossed my mind. I turned back to Killua; "Hey Killua, you still gonna listen to music with me?"

He shrugged. "Sure, I guess," he replied.

I nodded and looked back down at my phone. Pressing the shuffle button, I let out a breath as a random song came on. Since Killua was going to listen with me, I made sure to play the playlist that didn't have any of his or the other Hunter x Hunter characters' character songs on it. It wouldn't do good if he found I had a song on here which he or the others were singing. I'm sure he'd think of me as weird.

Pocketing my phone carefully so that I don't accidentally pull the headphones out of our ears, I shifted into a more comfortable position and crossed my arms over my chest, closing my eyes as I willed myself to fall asleep.

Beside me I heard Killua shift before something was pressed onto my thighs. I started, my eyes shooting open in surprise and confusion. Looking down at my lap, I couldn't help but gasp when I saw Killua's sapphire blue eyes staring back at me.

"K-Killua?" I squeaked out.

He grinned at me. "Hey, you don't mind if I use you as a pillow, right?"

I let out a strangled cry. "I-I uh... what?"

"Come on~ The wall's uncomfortable. Please?" he asked.

I nodded dumbly, a blush spreading across my face. "S-sure," I said after a moment.

He gave a cheeky laugh; "Thanks. You're the best!"

I nodded once more, not trusting my voice enough to say anything.

The boy's grin lessened into a smile and he shut his eyes. I blinked down at him, willing my blush to subside. I couldn't help the small smile that crept onto my face as I stared down at him. _Like my little brother, _I thought.

At the thought of my little brother I winced, feeling the hurtful jab in my heart. _I miss him. Him and grandma, _I thought.

I sighed at my thoughts, quickly pushing them to the back of my head. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I shouldn't even be getting homesick right here. I didn't understand why I was, when I was dreaming. I'd meet them soon, right? Right after I wake up, right? And when I do, I'll make sure to give both of them a big hug. But for now, I shouldn't be thinking about them.

_I'll see them again soon, _I thought.

With that, I closed my eyes and allowed the darkness to take me. I never noticed the curious looks that Killua sent me.

* * *

_Phew, man is this chapter long. Longer than my other chapters, that is. :D_

_So what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? How about the little moment between Killua and my OC?_

_Well before I go, I'd like to give special thanks to wiwi (guest), MadokaMagica1998 and MademoiselleCreatrix for reviewing the last chapter. You have no idea how happy that made me! :D And another thanks to those who followed/favorite this story. I really appreciate it!_

_Please review and tell me of what you thought of this chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was merciless as it slapped its rays of glorious light onto my eyes. I stirred, giving a soft moan as I awoke from my dreamless slumber. My eyes fluttered open and I winced at the bright light, covering my burning eyes from the harsh sun. Rubbing my eyes gently, I slowly opened them and blinked a few times, allowing them time to adjust.

The first thing my green orbs landed upon was the white wall across from me, holding many glass windows. The next was the orange tainted sky I could see out of the windows. I looked around, confused as to where I was. This definitely wasn't my room.

"Stop moving," came the all-too-familiar and annoyed voice from beside me.

I tensed, recognizing the voice as Killua's. My eyes, wide from being startled, trailed down to look at where the voice came from. I gasped upon seeing the silverette resting his head on my thighs, an arm over his eyes in what I presumed was an act of defense against the sun. I was shocked.

_Killua? What's he...? _I couldn't finish my thought as the memories from the day previous slapped me hard in the face, leaving me frozen in my spot. Waking up in the tunnel, jumping Killua, meeting Gon and the others, the marathon, the cooking, the jumping, it all came back to me. I remembered it all. All that I knew was a dream. All of it. And the memories both scared me and excited me.

_I'm still here, in the Hunter x Hunter verse. But why? I thought that... after I fall "asleep", that I would wake up in my room. So why am I here? _I didn't understand it. Surely by now I'd awaken from this dream? A whole day I've spent here, so shouldn't I have awoken by now? I've never had a dream this long before. I was confused!

I felt a swift and rather painful jab to my stomach, courtesy of Killua, and I gave a moan in pain. I pulled my legs to myself and clutched my stomach, feeling Killua's soft silver locks and pointy nose press against my forearms. He gave another groan in aggravation, but I was too busy clutching my stomach in pain to pay him any attention.

"Wh-why'd you hit me?" I questioned.

I allowed my legs to touch the floor once more, much to the delight of Killua, and rubbed one hand on my abdomen, while I pouted at the boy on my lap.

"Why do you think? I'm trying to sleep and you're bothering me," he complained.

I puffed out my cheeks and looked away. Well excuse me for being confused! Besides, he was the one who jabbed my stomach and had me force his face into my forearms. I was innocent.

"Sorry," I apologized nonetheless.

He just gave a hum, in what I wasn't sure. Though it did sound slightly like annoyance. Or was it understanding? I didn't know. He was hard for me to read without the help of the anime or Togashi.

With my stomach now okay I leaned my back once more against the wall and rested my hands on the floor. I gave a tired sigh, wanting so badly to go back to sleep but I knew that I wouldn't be able to. Stupid sun for waking me up so early in the morning, especially since I didn't get to sleep until late last night. I still hadn't had a shower either, which made me wonder how Killua could stand my stench.

_I'm surprised he's not gagging, _I thought.

Then again, he smelled just as badly as I did. Okay, not _exactly _as badly, but it was dang close! I sighed, feeling self-pity for myself. _I can only wonder how Killua can stand being so close to me._

In my boredom, I drew invisible figures on the hard floor. The dust and dried mud glued to my fingertips as I touched the floor, though I didn't really care at this point. I was already dirty and stinky, what's more dirty going to do? Once I grew bored of that, I decided to count the seconds in my head. _1... 3... 12... 21... 52... 1 minute 15 seconds... 3 minutes 29 seconds... 5 minutes 9 seco- Ugh, what the heck's wrong with me?_

I looked down at Killua's face; soft, pale, even fragile-looking. I lightly poked his cheek, despite the chance that he was still awake, and was surprised at how soft and smooth and _squishy _it was. _He's got even softer cheeks than I do! _I exclaimed in my head.

I pouted; that was so not right. How could a guy - an _assassin _who killed and hurt so many, as well as sustained close to equal damage himself - have skin as smooth as a baby's? I so had to find out what kind of body wash he used, and lotion as well if he did.

I poked his cheek once more, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin on my fingertip. I did it again. And then again. And again. Again. Again. Again. Again-

"Stop that," he demanded, swatting my hand away.

"Sorry," I apologized, blushing sheepishly.

He huffed and fell silent once more.

Again I felt bored, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to count the seconds that ticked by anymore, that only increased my boredom, and I didn't want to draw shapes on the floor. I grinned at the idea that popped into my head. Killua said not to poke him anymore, he never said I couldn't play with his hair! And so I brushed my fingers through his silver locks.

_Dang it, even his hair is soft too! _I thought.

It was like touching a cloud. Soft, smooth tresses that easily passed through your fingers. Surprisingly, his hair wasn't as tangled as I thought it'd be after sleeping. In fact, the ones on the top barely had any tangles. I was jealous.

"What are you doing?" Killua questioned.

I stopped, startled.

"You stopped," he stated.

He almost sounded disappointed. That was impossible though, so I dismissed it.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't know you were awake," I apologized.

It was quiet once more.

I took out my phone and turned it on, delighted to see that it hadn't died yet. Unlocking my phone and pressing the music icon, I went to a playlist that contained only English songs. I clicked on the random buttoned and allowed the song play, drumming my fingers on the ground to the beat.

"Hey, Hiei?" Killua spoke through the music.

"Hmm?" I asked.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me with curiosity. "It's about breakfast time, right?"

I nodded.

"Wanna go get some?"

"I-" my stomach growled loudly, interrupting me. I flushed in embarrassment and just opted to nod my head.

"Then shall we go?" he asked me with a smirk.

I nodded dumbly.

* * *

The two of us were swift to eat our breakfast. When we finished we decided to explore the airship some more, and if we could, find Gon. We were interrupted from our exploring by the megaphone going off, the person speaking through it telling us that we would be landing soon.

The news made me nervous, for the Third Phase would be Trick Tower. Which meant that there would be killing and fighting, of course.

I was not looking forward to it.

We soon got off the airship, meeting up with Gon and the other two on the way out. I shuddered as soon as my feet touched the hard stone floor, my arms moving to wrap around me in a tight hug. Looking around the top of the tower I couldn't help but feel even a little fear.

_I can't even see any land in the distance, _I thought.

While I couldn't see any land from my position, I could see big and ugly flying red creatures in the distance, however. I didn't even have to think about it to know what those were. I shrank in on myself, feeling a little nauseous as I remembered what would happen to a specific rock climber applicant very soon.

"I got a bad feeling about this," I muttered to myself.

Beans began explaining where we were and the objective of this phase. He also explained the rules, though I wasn't paying to much attention to him, too busy trying to get my mind off of where I was and what was going to happen next. Soon the green-headed little man, or whatever he was, was finished and he left in the airship, leaving us applicants to ourselves.

The four males walked off to get a glimpse of the bottom of the tower. I of course didn't follow. There was no way I was going to look down, no way! I was scared of heights, looking at how far up I was from the ground would only scare the crud out of me. I wasn't going to put myself through that. It was bad thinking of how high I was, I didn't need any verification.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find some clues on how to get down," I told the group, getting nods back in reply.

Going off on my own, I looked around the rather large surface. _10... 12... 17... 24... 31... 39... _I hummed, noticing that the number of applicants were beginning to drop. I couldn't see Hisoka on top of the tower, so it likely meant that he had already found a hidden door.

I came to halt and looked back to where my four new friends stood, still looking over the edge. _I wonder if I should go with them or try and take a different path...? _For some reason, I got a feeling that I shouldn't be going with them. It confused me as to why, but then I remembered what the next phase was going to be and who Kurapika's target was for it.

_That's right, Tonpa's supposed to be Kurapika's target. If I go with them and fill the fifth spot, then there's a high chance that Tonpa's not going to pass this phase. He did say that this is about where he'd usually give up, _I reminded myself.

Plus, there was a high chance that I'd become Kurapika's target if I was still asleep during that time.

I pouted, disappointed that I couldn't go with them. They were for of my favorite characters ever in Hunter x Hunter, so of course I was a little sad that I couldn't go with them.

_Maybe I can push myself in with Tonpa? _I wondered.

A smile spread across my face at the brilliant idea. Yes, that's what I could do. I'll just jump in with Tonpa, then I could be with them longer. And this meant that I could also pass with them!

_With this, I can stay with the-_

"Aaaah!" I screamed, feeling the floor vanish before my feet.

**_Thump!_**

The hard stone floor was unforgiving as my bum fell onto it. I gave a moan of pain, shifting positions so that I was instead on my knees and I rubbed a hand to where it burned and ached. My eyes, which were shut tight, fluttered open and I blinked rapidly when I only saw darkness.

"What happened? Where am I?"

I sneezed, the musty air tickling my nose and I rubbed it with the back of my hand. At that moment the lights flickered open, revealing a brick room colored a gloomy gray. The room was bare, the only objects in it a stand pressed to the wall in front of me and a large sign written in a language I did not know. My hand brushed against the ground, the accumulated dust on it gluing to my palm. Looking around the room I cringed upon spotting a spiderweb at one of the top corners that connected two walls and a ceiling.

"This looks like the room Gon and the three fell into," I noted.

I stood, patting my pants of the dust that stuck on them. Looking to the sign ahead of me, I walked over and squinted, trying hard to read it. I couldn't, obviously, and I was left to stare at the podium, which contained a watch identical to the one Gon and the others wore in this stage.

"Huh," I let out, picking up the watched.

I examined it, tilting in left and right, and up and down until I was satisfied. Securing it on my wrist, I looked around the room once more, hoping to find any clues on what I had to do.

**"Welcome!"**

I screamed, startled, and jumped. My heart banged loudly against my rib cage and I held my sweater tightly, gasping as I tried to catch my breath.

**"My name is Lippo. I am the prison warden here, as well as the Third Phase examiner."**

I shivered at the word 'prison'.

**"Multiple routes through this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the path of choices. You'll require instincts, luck and good judgement to clear this phase of the exam. If you don't have any of these, the path and choices ahead of you will prove to be hard - impossible even."**

I gulped, feeling my nerves skyrocket at this information. Oh why couldn't I have ended up with Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio?

He continued, **"You're first choice will begin now." **At his words the sign, along with part of the wall it was attached to flipped, revealing another sign. **"Choose X if you wish to continue, O if you wish to stay."**

Somehow I got the feeling I would regret choosing X, but I knew that I had to continue if I wanted to pass this test. I looked down at my watch and nervously pressed the X button.

I expected a door to appear beside the podium like in Gon's and the others' room, but noooo. Instead, the floor beneath me vanished, much like when I first dropped into the room, and I fell into the dark whole, screaming bloody-murder.

"DAMN YOU TOGASHI!"

My legs were the first to hit something smooth, yet hard, followed by my butt. My body slid down what could only be described as a slide in rapid speed. I was but a mere blur, a bullet that wheezed by to its intended target. Soon my screams turned into giddy laughter and I held up my hands in glee, a huge smile on my face.

Unfortunately the ride didn't last long and I found myself skidding on smooth glass. I spun a few times before finally coming to a spot, my head bobbing back and forth as dizziness set in. I held my head and awaited for it to pass, before giving a sigh.

I stood up and looked around the room. This one was dim-lidded, with glass surrounding all sides of me. The slide I came from was blocked off by another window of glass and three doors stood in my path, one on each wall. There was also another sign ahead of me, but again I couldn't read the writing on it.

Despite the walls being glass, I could not make out anything on the other side. I blinked, looking both confused and enthralled by the room I landed in.

I looked away and walked over to the sign, looking at it with curiosity. I couldn't read it, as it was in another language - a language Togashi-sensei made up I presumed - so I had no idea what it said. That only made me apprehensive.

I looked around the room, once more hoping to find some clue. I found a small speaker in the top corner of the room where three of the glass walls joined and my face brightened. Lippo should be able to see me. Maybe I could ask him for help? Probably not, but it was worth a try.

"Umm... Mister Lippo?" I became hesitantly. Pointing to the sign, I continued, "I, uh... I can't read what it says. Could you maybe help me?"

It was silent for a long, long moment.

Somehow I got the feeling that he was laughing at me.

**"No," **was his all-too kind reply.

I physically deflated. "B-b-but how am I supposed to continue? If this was in my language than maybe I could read it. But I don't know this language!"

Another long, tense silence.

I sighed, knowing that it was no use. He wouldn't help me, it was obvious. He was a proctor and I was an applicant. He was here... there to examine me, not help me.

That sucked.

That's when I remembered my phone.

Then I sighed dejectedly again. _There's no way that it can translate the saying for me. It's from my world, not from here, _I thought.

Though...

In the end I just shrugged and got out my phone. It was worth a try, right? Besides, I was dreaming. Usually dreams, especially good dreams, helped me when I was in trouble. So it would help now, right?

Right?

I turned on the phone and unlocked it. Going to the translate icon - thank god I installed it - I looked through the languages I could translate from and to. And surprise surprise! I found writing that looked identical to the one on the sign. I did a mental happy dance, inwardly crying for my good luck.

Now then, how do I translate what's on the board with my phone?

I hummed thoughtfully, a hand gripping my chin as I took on a thinking pose. Looking back at my phone, I decided to click a couple of random things. Hey, I've got to come up with something useful sooner or later, right? When a keyboard popped up on my phone for the language I was trying to figure out I almost screamed in glee. I refrained, however, not wanting to embarrass myself as I knew that Lippo was watching.

_Stalker~ _I couldn't help but think, cracking a smile.

I wrote down what it said on the board as quickly as I could - which was pretty darn slow if you asked me - and waited for my translator to translate the saying.

**_"To continue forward, press X. To stay, press O. If X is the choice, a game will have to be played to choose which door to go through."_**

_A game? _I wondered. Huh. Well that should be interesting, shouldn't it?

I pressed X, obviously, and waited for whatever was to come. A second later the sign disappeared, the part of the wall it was attached to flipping back and revealing a new one, this one with writing in the same language as the last.

I typed in the message.

_**"There are two possible answers. To decide on a door, one must acquire a certain amount of points. If one is to fail answering a question in the time limit provided for each question, they will be disqualified and will have to remain in this room until the end of the Third Phase. To begin the game, press X. To stop, press O."**_

I frowned, feeling nervous of the questions that I would have to be answer. And there was a time limit? How was I suppose to type the question in my translator and then answer it in the time I had? How much time did I even have? I wasn't sure whether I could do this.

I gulped, forcing myself to press the X button despite feeling anxious. A glass screen appeared over the sign, hiding it from my view. On the glass popped up a white projection with words at the top and an X and an O in the middle. To the side of it, in the bottom corner appeared a small red box with the number fifteen boldly in white.

And it was counting down.

I panicked.

I quickly tried to write down the question on the projection, but found that I couldn't.

There was five seconds left.

Four...

Three...

Two...

I hastily pressed the X button, praying that I got it right.

The next question popped up. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to type the question down in time I decided to chance it, hoping that my luck was good enough to help me through this.

There were thirty questions in all. Once I was done my score appeared, along with the door that I had gotten. I had gotten thirteen right out of thirty, which according to my phone meant I scored 43%. That wasn't too bad. Not a passing mark but it was rather good for someone who was guessing on every question. Now hopefully that also meant that the path I got wasn't that bad either.

I went through the door to my right.

* * *

According to my watch almost a full day had passed since I started. I was tired - no, I was exhausted! I hadn't had much sleep last night, and apparently I wasn't going to get any today either. I still stunk, more so now than before and I desperately wanted both a bath and sleep. No, screw the bath, sleep was all that I cared for at the moment. The bath could wait for later.

I stopped for what felt like the hundredth time this past hour to yawn and stretch my aching and tired muscles. All throughout the day I was forced to make choices after choices. No wonder this path was called the path of choices, I had to make tons of them!

Once more I wished that I had been able to go with Gon and the others as I continued on. I'm sure that with them I wouldn't be so bored or tired or dirty or sleepy or... Well, you get it.

I stopped upon sighting a dead end and groaned when I spotted another sign and two doors. I couldn't read it, of course, and I had no means of finding out what was written on the sign. My phone had died long ago and I had been forced to make decisions blindly.

I pressed the O button and watched as part of the wall to my right lifted to reveal an entrance way. Without much thought I continued on.

Once more I came to a spot not too long after. This time it wasn't by another door or a sign. No, this time it was because in my path stood a figure two times my size wearing ragged gray clothes and metal shackles that held their hands together.

**"His name is Neil. To pass this test you must defeat him in a battle. Until one has admitted defeat or is unable to battle will the match end," **echoed Lippo's voice in the large room.

"You finally made it," came a husky voice from the prisoner.

I gulped, suddenly feeling wide awake.

The prisoner's shackles unlocked and dropped to the floor with a loud _clank! _I stepped back, frightened, and wondered whether it was too late to turn around and run. I couldn't possibly fight a prisoner, let alone any man!

The man took off the gray cloak that hid his face from my view, revealing a tan and muscular face with many scars littering it. He smirked, rubbing his right wrist with his other hand. "You know, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show up. Kinda thought you had given up," he said.

I took a step back, hearing my heart beating rapidly in my ears.

"Gotta say, I'm a little disappointed that it's only a little girl. I was hoping for a more worthy opponent," he continued, taking a step forward.

I took another step back.

"But you know, I think it's alright. Better than a little boy," he muttered, licking his lips.

I shuddered. My shaking legs finally buckled under me, forcing me down on my butt. I trembled, knowing exactly what he meant by his words though I wished I didn't. Tears gathered within my eyes and I had to force myself not to scream in fright.

No no no no no no! I didn't want to be here! I wanted out! Why can't I wake up? I have to wake up. I don't want to fight. I don't want to see him. I don't want anything to do with this!

"No! Stay back!" I demanded, shutting my eyes and clenching my fists.

The tears fell, dropping with a silent _pat! _onto my lap.

He proceeded.

"What's wrong, princess? Giving up?" his words were said slowly, sweetly. I could hear the lust them, and it sickened me to my stomach.

I didn't reply. No, I couldn't reply. My breath hitched in my mouth, a lump formed in my throat. My body shook in harder, the tears only increasing in volume. I didn't want to be here! I wanted to get out of here! But I couldn't. My body was glued to the floor, my mind no longer having any control of it. I panicked.

_Move move move move move! Move you stupid body! I have to get out of here! _I screamed in my head.

His footsteps were getting loudly, his body closer. He was only a meter away now, and I couldn't do anything still. His smirk widened, his hand outstretched. My eyes opened wide, staring at his hand with kept getting closer closer closer! I shivered once more, already feeling his touch on my body despite his hand being still away from me.

"You're scared shitless yet you're not giving up? Not sure whether you're just acting brave or can't speak," he said.

My hand finally moved. It slid back before stopping; I mentally cursed when it froze once more. _Move move move move move move!_

His hand was only a foot away from me.

My other hand slid back, but it stopped short like the first. _Move, please! I don't want this. I wanna get out of here! I gotta get out of here! Move!_

He knelt in front of me, his hand touched the top of my head before sliding down to my black bangs, where he proceeded to tease them before his hand moved to my cheek, rubbing it in what he most likely thought was affectionate.

"Don't worry," he began softly, sickeningly.

I shrank back further, shutting my eyes.

"It won't hurt that much."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I screamed. Screamed as loud as I could. Screamed until my voice hurt and then more. The tears only continued to fall, coming down in rivers. I was scared. So so so scared. Why couldn't I wake up? I wanted to get out of here! I just wanted to be with grandma again! To hug my little brother once more! I...

I just wanted to leave.

His wrapped around my mouth in a tight and painful hold, muffling my screams. My body reacted on its on, my foot kicking up and hitting him in a place no man should be kicked with as much force as my position would allow.

He screamed, letting go of me and instead clutching his crotch in pain.

I hastily stood, my arms helping as much as they could with their shaken state. I made to run away from him, but he grabbed my ankle in a death grip, making me cry out in pain as I was stopped in my tracks.

"Y... you're not getting away," he muttered angrily, his eyes glaring holes into my head.

I shut my eyes tightly and hit his hand away with my other foot. It worked and his hold on me left. He was clutching his hand now and I took this opportunity. My grandma always told me that if I was ever in a situation like this and if I could, that I should make sure that my opponent has as little a chance to get me again as possible.

So I kicked him in the privates once more.

Hard.

I did it twice, before scurrying back and out of his wreath.

He cried and writhed in pain on the ground, his eyes shut in obvious pain.

I turned to run away, but for some reason my body didn't listen to me. Instead, my legs moved towards him again and, to my utter shock, I kicked him hard in the back of the head. Too busy he was writhing on the ground that he didn't have time to stop my kick.

His body stopped moving, going limp on the ground. He was still breathing, if the rising and falling of his chest was any indication. I knew that I had knocked him out, and this knowledge made me both sick and relieved. Sick because I had actually hurt someone, relieved because he wouldn't be touching me again.

I fell back once more landing on my butt, with my hands on either side of me helping to hold me up. I was panting, sweat running down my face and tears still falling freely from my eyes.

**"Neil is unconscious and therefore unable to battle. The winner is Hiei,"** came Lippo's voice.

A part of the wall behind be disappeared and revealed a hidden door, another sign hung on the door. I slowly turned my head and looked at it.

**"To proceed through the door, press X. To stay, press O."**

I didn't even have to think about it. Scurrying to stand, I pressed the X button and jogged to the door. It opened, revealing a dark corridor, and I left running, wanting nothing more than to get away from that room. The room that held that prison. I ran and ran, making decisions without much of thought, not really caring where I went just as long as I could get away. Far, far away from him.

* * *

I came to a stop, panting and hunched over as I tried to catch my breath. Another sign blocked my way, with two metal doors on each side, with an X and O on painted respectfully. I was in another brick room, this one colored a light tan. It looked similar to the one Gon and the other three would arrive to for their last decision, only that there wasn't any weapons in the room.

**"This will be the last decision made by choices. If you are ready, press X or O,"** Lippo announced.

I pressed X. If this was going to be the last choice I make then that pretty much meant that I was nearing the end. I smiled at the thought of not having to make any more choices, and also at the thought that I would be able to get food. I haven't had an ounce of food since I've gotten here. Water, yes, but not food. They even allowed me to go to the bathroom! But no food.

That sucked.

**"There are two choices. One path is long and difficult. The other path is short and easy, but to go through it you have to answer two questions correctly out of three. Incidentally, the long path requires a minimum of forty-five hours to complete. The short and easy path reaches to the goal in approximately five minutes. Press O for the long and difficult path and X for the short and easy path."**

"I got a question. If I press X and I answer two of the questions wrong, does that mean I'll be disqualified?" I asked.

**"That's correct. If you answer two questions incorrectly, you'll have to remain in the room to your right, which is hidden by a wall. Only getting two questions correct will allow you to pass through the short and easy path."**

I hummed thoughtfully, pressing a hand to my chin as I pondered the choice. Should I risk it and take the short and easy path? Or should I take the long and difficult path? I honestly didn't care whether I passed or not now. I had been here for far too long and all I wanted at this point was some food, a good shower, and then sleep.

Lots and lots of sleep.

If failing meant that I could get it, then I didn't mind. Taking the long path, while it might allow me to pass, was waaaay too long. I don't think I could stand being here, making more decisions anymore. And with the short path, if I do somehow end up winning, then I get to reach the bottom in five minutes and I won't have to do anything else from there.

Yeah, I'm choosing the short path.

The sign flipped to reveal a flat screen tv. I wondered why Lippo or whoever designed this placed designed it this way if it was a prison. If it was to annoy and/or scare the heck out of the prisoners then I didn't have a doubt I would believe it. Who designed a prison this way?

As always, the question on the screen was in the Hunterian - as I dubbed it since I got tired of calling it the Hunter x Hunter language - and I couldn't read a single thing it said. There was also fifteen seconds given to me to answer it. I shrugged, too tired to care anymore. The first two questions I pressed O, the last question I pressed X.

Of course, my results just had to be in Hunterian. The only things I understood was the 2 and then the 3 a word away. I wasn't sure whether it said that I got two out of three right or two out of three wrong. Considering that the door I'd chosen was opening, I safely assumed that I passed.

I left down the path.

* * *

_Another chapter finished! So how did you like this chapter? You know, when I first watched the Trick Tower phase, I always wondered how the applicants didn't just fall into random rooms. I mean, when Gon showed Kurapika and Leorio about one of the hidden doors, he barely had to push to have the tile press down. If that little force pushes the tile, how come the applicants aren't falling down the hidden doors they step on?_

_Anyway, I'd like to give special thanks to Xylra, MademoiselleCreatrix and xOxO Lost Angel OxOx for reviewing the last chapter. You guys made me happy! And thanks to those who favorite/followed this story. I really appreciate it!_

_Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_WARNING: Contains spoilers from the Chimera Ant arc._

* * *

As soon as the door opened and I was finally at the bottom of the tower I gave a loud, exhausted sigh. If not for the few heads that turned my way to see who else had arrived, I would have dropped down to the floor on the spot and fallen asleep. Unfortunately, I couldn't do that. The stares were too intimidating for me to do so.

I scowled.

**"Hiei, applicant #112, is the ninth to pass. Total time, thirty hours and fifteen minutes."**

The door behind me slid closed, blocking my way back to the path. Not that I wanted to go back. I gave a stretch, my arms stretching over my head and I heard a satisfying _pop__! _I hummed, feeling my body feeling a little more at ease. I rubbed one shoulder and walked a few steps to my left, letting my body fall to the ground to land on my butt._  
_

I looked around the room to see eight others. There was Hisoka (of course), Gittarackur (a.k.a Illumi), Pokkle, Sniper Lady, Hanzo, Guy-who-would-steal-Hisoka's-and-Gon's-badges-from-Gon-then-later-get-killed-by-Hisoka, and two others that I couldn't remember. My eyes sparkled upon seeing them eat and I searched the room for the food. I found a rather large cart carrying trays of food beside another door in between where Guy-who-would-steal-Hisoka's-and-Gon's-badges-from-Gon-then-later-get-killed-by-Hisoka and Hanzo sat.

I immediately stood and went to the cart, grabbed a tray, then went back to where I was seating before and ate. Once I had finished my food I put the tray back and then went into the world of dreams.

* * *

"Hey, you're name is Hiei, right?"

Green met brown as I looked up and locked eyes with none other than Pokkle. It had been ten hours since I went to sleep and I had gotten up two hours ago to find that more applicants had arrived, all of which I had no clue who were. So I had stayed by myself, not bothering to talk to any of the other applicants. I had thought that I'd be left alone for the rest of the time left, but apparently not.

I blinked, confused, and nodded my head.

He smiled. "Well my name's Pokkle. It's nice to meet you," he said, offering his hand to me.

I looked at it hesitantly, but shook it anyway. I smiled up at him and scooched over, patting the ground beside me. "If you'd like, you can sit down next to me," I told him.

He nodded and sat, giving me his thanks.

"So how are you?" Pokkle asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I'm fine," I replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

My finger traced the lines and cracks on the cool stone floor, the dirt on it sticking to my finger like glue as I thought of something else to say. "You came here before me, right? That's amazing. You must be strong," I said, turning to him.

"That is, isn't it? But you came after I did, making you the ninth person to arrive. You must be pretty good yourself," he told me.

I ducked my head, blushing at the compliment. "No, I doubt that. My path wasn't that hard. That, and I was just lucky to make it here," I said.

"I don't know. I had to fight a prisoner on the way down. I'm sure that everyone else had to, too. You defeated your opponent, right? So that makes you pretty strong," he denied.

I shuddered at the mention of prisoner and fight. The memory of the prisoner and what had happened back up where we fought was still fresh in my memory. That was one of the worst things I'd ever had to experience. I was still disgusted with myself with what I did and didn't do. I should have fought back instead of freezing back there, but I shouldn't have fought back with the way I did back there.

That was just cruel.

If my little brother had found out what I'd done, I think he would have avoided me for two straight days. He always hated when people cheated and fought dirty. Kicking a man in the jewels was definitely cheap. There were more ways to take down a man than that, yet that was what I had resorted to. And to make things even worse, I had kicked the man three times there.

_But I had no other choice, _I defended myself. _If I hadn't done that, who knows what he would've done to me._

Okay, so maybe I knew what he was going to do, but I didn't want to think about it. His lust-filled eyes still haunted me now, popping up every time I closed my eyes. He was just disgusting and I could only feel relief that he was in prison and not on the streets. He couldn't hurt me, I had to remind myself.

"Hey, you okay? You don't look too good," Pokkle noted worriedly.

I nodded my head slowly, uncertainly. I had no doubt that I looked awful right now, remembering the prisoner and the fight. Although I'd hate to admit it, it felt nice that someone was worried about me.

I missed my grandma and my brother.

"So why'd you come here?" I asked. I quickly backtracked, realizing how rude that sounded. "I mean, I don't know you and the other applicants are keeping to themselves so..." I trailed off, unsure of how to say it without sounding weird.

He chuckled in amusement, making me blush lightly in embarrassment. "Yeah, the others are keeping to themselves, aren't they? To tell you the truth I came to talk to you because I was bored and there isn't anyone close to my age." He paused. "Well, there's that guy Hanzo but..."

I giggled at the look of disdain on his face. It wasn't hard to tell that he didn't like Hanzo much.

"So what kind of Hunter do you want to be?" Pokkle asked.

I shrugged. "I don't really know," I replied honestly.

Now that I thought about it, what kind of Hunter would I like to become? I mean, while I won't become an actual Hunter, it was still something I'd like to think about. If I were to choose, I doubt I'd ever become a Blacklist Hunter. With what just happened with the prisoner, I doubt I'd be able to fight anyone. I admit, I was a wimp. One with no talents in fighting and would easily surrender to anyone I deemed even a tiny threat.

Hey, don't judge me. There are a lot of other people like me, probably a lot that are even worse then me!

Anyway, while a Blacklist Hunter was out of the picture, there were the Gourmet Hunters. I loved cooking, and my grandpa would love for me to become one if I could. She was a chef, so she made sure to teach me even the basics to cooking. And I gotta say, it's actually pretty fun. So yeah, a Gourmet Hunter wouldn't be so bad to become.

Let's see... there was also Beast Hunters, right? I wasn't sure how good I'd be at that job. I mean, I love animals, I really do. But I'm not sure if I'm great when it comes to taking care of them. I'm able to take care of pet animals, but I wasn't so sure of other animals. And didn't Beast Hunters also had to do research and all that, too? Yeah, I wasn't any good with paperwork or research.

Then there was Archaeological Hunters. If I remembered correctly, they were Hunters who uncovered ruins and all that. That did sound like an interesting job, but I wasn't too sure about it. But wait, wasn't Ging an Archaeological Hunter? Hmm...

Wasn't there also Treasure Hunters? I knew for a fact that Biscuit was a Treasure Hunter. From the name and what I got, didn't they go off searching for treasures and such? Hey, that didn't sound like too bad of a job. I might actually love to do it! I mean, who wouldn't want to go all around the world searching for treasures?

"Hmm... Maybe I'll be a Treasure Hunter or a Gourmet Hunter... I don't really know," I muttered.

"What about you?" I asked him.

I didn't really remember what it was that he wanted to become. He was one of those characters that I thought were cool, yeah. But I never paid too much attention to him as I did to other characters I really liked. Though since he was in NGL or wherever that was, and got killed there while researching some animal, I'm pretty sure he went into the same profession as Knuckle.

Thinking about NGL, that was where the Chimera Ant arc took place and where...

I blanched, thinking about all the blood and death that took place there. And didn't Pokkle get killed in NGL, too? Where Pitou found him and then used him to find out about Nen? Oh god, why did I have to think about it? Now I can't get it out of my mind!

"I'm gonna become a Exotic Game Hunter once I pass the exam," Pokkle said, not noticing my change in demeanor.

"That sounds... cool. I'm sure you'll be great," I told him, trying hard not to let my voice crack.

Oh god, knowing that one of your favorite - or rather, one of your liked character - is going to die and you're sitting right next to him trying hard not to spill about it was really difficult. Or for me it was. I so badly wanted to warn him, but I knew I couldn't. But damn it! It's so hard! Why couldn't I just tell him? While he wasn't my most favorite character, he wasn't that bad. I couldn't just let him die!

_But I can't change anything! Who cares if I'm in a dream, I just can't! _I thought.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Pokkle asked again, actually sounding worried.

I nodded stiffly, trying make it seem like I was alright but I had no doubt that I looked awful. Why couldn't all the good characters live? Not good as in the heroes or heroines, but characters that were likable?

"Sorry, I'm still a little sore and tired," I told him.

He nodded, though there was doubt in his eyes that told me he didn't believe what I was saying. I turned away from him, instead looking down at the stone floor as I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes anymore. I really wished that it was just some random character that got killed instead of Pokkle. Togashi-sensei just loved hitting us in the feels!

We talked with each other a little more after that. Slowly Pokkle was able to help me forget about my earlier thoughts and kept at bay the thoughts concerning my family. The more we talked, the better I began to feel and dang it, I was starting to like his character more and more.

Soon lunch came and the two of us ate. While eating I noticed that a couple more applicants had arrived. I didn't know any of them, so I just dismissed them. It was after the two of us had eaten that I had gotten some shocking news.

"You... you mean... You were able to take a shower?" I questioned, looking at him with wide and shocked eyes.

"Yeah, that's right. Weren't you also able to take a shower on your way down? I mean, I was able to get food, water, and all that on my way down," Pokkle replied, looking a little confused.

I gasped, a look of pure horror on my face. He was able to get a shower on his way down his path? Even food? I know I got water and a bathroom when I needed to go, but I never got food or a shower. How was that possible?

"I... H-how?" I stuttered out.

"Oh, uh... Weren't you asked if you needed food or anything? Every seven hours the examiner asks you if you need food, water, the bathroom, you know. And once you've been there for twenty hours, they ask you if you need the shower," Pokkle explained.

I gasped once more, my body going stock still as imaginary lightning hit it. Lippo asked everyone about the showers and the food? But that's...! But I was never asked that! Maybe about water and the bathroom, but not food and the shower! That was so unfair! Why wasn't I asked? Surely he hadn't forgotten. So why-

"THAT'S NO FAIR, LIPPO! YOU DIDN'T ASK ME!" I abruptly stood, yelling at the top of my lungs and glared above me.

All heads turned swiftly to me, most if not all looking at me as if I had grown another head or two.

I ignored them of course.

"YOU PROBABLY LEFT IT OUT ON PURPOSE! YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU?!" I continued to yell.

For some reason I got the feeling he was either laughing his butt off at my horror and misery, or staring wide-eyed through his screen at me.

I guessed that it was the former.

"You're laughing at me now, aren't you?" I questioned. "Yeah, laugh at the girl who can't read in Hunterian! Because it's soooooo funny. Of cooourse it is. I mean, eeeveryone here knows how to read, but here this stupid girl doesn't. That's what you're thinking, aren't you! Well soooorry if I don't understand Hunterian! Sorry that I can only read English!"

By now Pokkle was slowly inching away from me, trying to pass off as someone who didn't know me. The others just continued to stare at me with those wide eyes, which whispered of my insanity.

My anger fell when I realized that everyone was staring at me and I blushed profusely. I sat on the floor and inched to the wall until by back was firmly pressed on the cool stone. Pressing my legs to my chest I wrapped my arms around them and buried my head in my knees. "Someone kill me now..."

This was just so embarrassing. It was the Killua scene all over again... Couldn't someone just shoot me and get it over with? Please? I sulked.

* * *

More and more hours passed by. I was still sitting at the spot I had sulked in, the back of my head pressed against the stone wall behind me and I was looking up at the ceiling in thought. Pokkle, who had successfully escaped from me had come back much, much later to talk to me a little more before leaving again, this time for a different reason.

_I wonder how Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika are doing? I haven't seen them in a while, _I wondered.

Whenever I was alone with myself I'd always find myself thinking either about my family or my four new friends. I'd always try to stay clear of thinking of my family, for it brought depressing thoughts to mind, and instead tried to distract myself. I've already been here for four, maybe five days now and I was wondering if I'd ever wake up from this dream.

Yeah, this dream. I still refused to call it real. I mean, how could this possibly be real? There was no such thing as magic or anything of that sort, so I couldn't possibly have come to this world. I kept telling myself that it was just all a super long and rather detailed dream that I was just having troubles waking up from.

It had to be.

But as the minutes went by, the doubt kept growing and growing in my heart. Was this really a dream? Was I really just sleeping and not actually in the Hunter x Hunter world? Because if it was all real, then how was it possible? What about my family, my friends, my... I shook her head, refusing to think about it. I didn't know, and I didn't think I wanted to know.

So I tried to distract myself.

I looked down at my watch, blinking as I found that there was only ten minutes left until this phase was over. That meant that Gon and the other three should be arriving soon. By now they should be trying to break down that wall with the axes. I smiled as I envisioned them breaking down the wall and sliding to the bottom. Killua, Kurapika and Gon would be the first out the door, looking all dirty and exhausted - even annoyed. Then Leorio and Tonpa would come a few seconds later, fighting each other to get through the door.

And just like I had envisioned, the door opened and in emerged Gon, Kurapika and Killua, all three looking covered in dirt and looked tired. Well, except for Gon, he was all smiles and sunshine. Then again, when was he not?

Then behind them were Tonpa and Leorio, fighting each other to get through the door just like I remembered in the anime. Lippo, of course, announced the five's arrival as well as how much time they had spent. The five began talking to each other and I stood, dusting myself off before heading over to them.

**_"The Third Phase of the exam is over. Twenty-six applicants have passed. One has die,"_ **Lippo announced.

A hidden door opened up to the left of me just as I was a few feet away from the five boys. Since their eyes were trained on the exit, they didn't see me. I smiled and lifted my hand up to wave at them.

"Hey guys! You made it!" I called.

The the five turned when they heard my voice and four of them smiled (Tonpa didn't, of course).

"Hey, you're here!" Gon said with a wide grin.

"When did you arrive?" Killua asked.

"Hmm?" I stopped in front of the two boys and looked each of them over. There were a few scratches and bruises on them, as well as a lot of dirt, but all in all they looked fine. Maybe a little more beaten then what the anime depicted, but still fine. "Oh, I was the ninth down. It took me about thirty hours and fifteen minutes to get here."

The others gawked at me.

"Wow, really? That's amazing!" Gon exclaimed.

"You must've gotten an easy path," Killua said.

I gave a laugh, one that sounded more sheepish than happy, and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, it wasn't too hard. I'm sure I would have failed if I had gotten a different path," I agreed.

"Which path did you get?" Killua asked. "We got the Majority Rules."

"I got the Choices," I answered.

"Choices?" Gon and Killua repeated in unison, tilting their heads ever-so-slightly to the side and only adding to their already cuteness.

I nodded. "I pretty much just had to make a lot of choices and that was all. Although I did have to face a prisoner and I had won..."

"Huh, really? I didn't think of you as much of a fighter," Killua remarked.

I gave a nervous laughing and looked away. "Well, uh..." I trailed off. How could I tell them that I only won because I had canned my opponent? In all honesty that was just cowardly. I mean, the four - okay, maybe two as Leorio and Gon didn't really do any fighting - had defeated their opponents in hand-to-hand combat while I had just kicked a guy between his legs three times, knocked him out while he was writhing on the ground, and then called it a victory.

That was no where near an actual fight. I pretty much cheated.

But hey, so what if it was cowardly? It was self-defense! So it was alright, right...? I mean, if I hadn't, then who knows what could have happened to me. So yeah, I didn't do anything wrong!

"Oh, hey. We should get going now! I think I see someone outside," I said, pointing to the door the other applicants were filing out of.

They nodded and the six of use headed out, Gon, Killua and I in the back as we chatted a little more with each other.

Upon stepping outside I grinned full out. The sun beamed down at me, enveloping me in its glorious light and there were a few clouds scattered here and there in the sky. My head snapped to my left when I heard the call of the distant birds which flew in the air, and my eyes met with luscious green plants and trees. Gotta say, after being deprived of the sun for so long, it felt great to be outside basking in it again. I never thought I'd miss the sun so much.

We gathered in a small, untidy circle as Lippo, the proctor for this phase of the exam, began explaining the rules. I ashamedly admit that I tuned him out. I already knew what this phase was about and all the rules to it, so I wasn't too interested in hearing them again.

Instead, I just stared at Lippo, my brows furrowed and lip puckered out slightly as I studied him.

_Wow, Mister Lippo is so much shorter than I thought he'd be. I mean, I know that he's short, but I didn't think he was this short! _I thought.

If I were to estimate, I'd say he was only a few inches taller than me, and I was only about an inch shorter than Killua (and a few inches taller than Gon!). And since Killua was waaaaaay shorter than Leorio, only (apparently) coming a little above the man's waist, which was short. Really short.

_Man does Togashi-sensei like to exaggerate on people's heights. I mean, Killua shouldn't be so much shorter than Leorio. Killua looks like a ten year old kid next to Leorio, and Killua should be turning thirteen in just a couple of months. Add in the fact that Killua's taller than Gon, who's older than Killua, and wow, _I continued in my head.

I was interrupted from my musings when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I looked to my right to see Gon and Killua staring at me. "What is it?" I asked.

"I think you're up," Gon said.

I blinked and looked around to see that Pokkle and what's-his-face had already gone and that everyone was waiting on the next person to go. I smiled sheepishly, quickly walking to the stand and pulling out a square card from within the box. I flipped it and, not to my surprise, my target's number was sealed off by a thin sheet of sticky paper.

After I had gone it was the next person who went. One by one the applicants went up and got a card, until finally Tonpa, the last person, had gone and it was over. During that time I scanned the small crowd of twenty-six applicants, trying to memorize as many badges and faces as possible.

"Everyone has gotten a card? Then, remove the seal from your card," Lippo instructed.

Everyone removed the seal as instructed and I followed their example. Looking down at my card, I found the number '198' printed in bold. _You know, this is pretty cliche now that I think about it, _I thought.

I mean, in the few fanfictions I've read that featured OCs, practically all of them had this same target as theirs. But maybe that was just because I've only read like, what? Four? I wasn't even able to finish reading those as something always seemed to come up and distract me, and when I was done whatever I was doing, I'd somehow forget about it.

Hmm...

"The card indicates your target," Lippo explained.

I looked up, finally taking my eyes off of my target's number and looked at Lippo. I heard many of the other applicants gasp in shock and some even in fear. From the corner of my eyes I could see them gripping their badges, just as they had in the anime. I didn't do the same as them. No, at the moment I wasn't too bothered with it.

When I got permission though, I'm going to make sure to hide my badge from the others. Somewhere where hopefully they wouldn't look, or even think of looking.

Lippo continued; "This box," he put a hand on the box we had taken the cards out of, "has recorded which card each of you drew. This means that you're free to dispose of the cards if you wish. The objective of this phase is to steal your targets ID tag."

"Oh, so we don't have to kill each other," one of the three brothers said, sounding beyond relieved.

I grimaced, _Oh how wrong you are._

"Naturally, you're free to use any method you wish to steal the ID tags. Including killing your target and taking the tag off the corpse." And Lippo just had to say that, didn't he?

"That sounds like the fastest way," another of the three brothers commented.

I shivered, knowing that they wouldn't hesitate to kill their opponent if it meant that they could pass this phase. Oh this was going to be just horrible, I knew it. Phase Three was bad already, just how awful would this one be? Here you can't just say "I quit" and expect others not to target you. In this phase, it's everyone for themselves. It was a guarantee that at least one person would be targeting you.

Oh yeah, I just couldn't _wait _to start this phase._  
_

_I'm so dead. _I mentally sulked in a random, made up corner.

"Listen carefully!" Lippo told us.

I looked up at him, finally snapped out of my negative thoughts.

"Your target's ID card is worth three points," as he said this he held up three fingers. "Your own ID is worth three points." He curled two of the three fingers up into his palm so that only one stood; "All other ID tags are worth one point. You need six points to advance to the Final Phase. So while on Zevil Island, you must gather enough ID tags to total six points. That is the condition for clearing the Hunter Exam's Fourth Phase."

After all the rules and instructions were said we boarded the rather big boat made our way to Zevil's island. I was sitting closer to the front of the boat by myself, ignoring the orange-haired lady that talked as I stared down on the wooden floor. Before I had boarded inside, I had made sure to hide my tag while no one was looking.

_I wonder what I'm going to do for this phase, _I thought.

Gon was going to go off on his own, so were the others. Then Gon was going to meet up with Leorio and Kurapika and help them, while Killua will continue to stay by himself. Staying with Killua would be the logical thing to do, as his target always traveled with my target and he would easily be able to get all three of the brothers.

But then, would it be alright to go with Killua? I wasn't sure whether he'd want to hang out with me for an entire week. Gon, probably, but I was a girl and I wasn't even in this anime to begin with. Who knows what Killua wanted?

"Hey," came an all-too familiar voice.

I looked up to see Killua walking over to me. I smiled and gave him a small, lazy wave. "Hey."

He stopped and sat beside me, leaning his back against the wall as he held his yellow and red skateboard with his arm.

The two of us sat in long silence. I got a good feeling as to why he was here, but I wasn't too sure. So I stayed quiet, waiting for him to talk first.

"What number did you draw?" Killua asked.

"The number that you didn't draw," I replied smartly.

He looked at me with a small fake glare and I looked back at him, a smile gracing my lips. We stared at each other for a long moment before the two of us burst out laughing.

"If you're worried then you shouldn't be. You're not my target," Killua assured me.

"And you're not mine, either," I told him.

"Wanna show each other our targets at the same time?" Killua asked.

"Sure."

We counted down from three and showed each other our cards. As I expected, Killua's target was #199, one number ahead of mine.

"#198? That's a number before mine," Killua muttered.

I nodded. "Yeah, if I remember correctly, it's one of those three brothers."

"Do you think mine is one of their's as well?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is."

The two of us sat in silence once more.

"Hey," Killua called, gaining my attention. "I went to check on Gon earlier and you wouldn't believe who his target is."

"Who?" I asked, deciding to humor him.

"It's Hisoka."

I faked a shocked look, pretending as if I didn't know that. Since I've watched the anime, I already knew who Gon's target was. Though Killua didn't need to know that. "Hisoka?" I repeated.

"Yeah. And Gon actually looks excited about it," Killua told me.

"Huh..."

"You don't sound too surprised," the silverette noted.

I shrugged. "Well, this is Gon we're talking about. He has both bad luck and is weird."

"I guess you're right," he agreed.

.

.

.

"Hey, Killua?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I can go with you?"

"What?"

"I mean, my target and your target are brothers, right? And from what I've heard they always stick together. So I was wondering if I could go with you to hunt them down. And if you get into some kind of trouble, I could be there to help you. The same with me. Plus, the more the merrier, right?"

"Hmm... That makes sense. Sure, I don't mind."

"Thanks."

* * *

_Finally, this chapter is over! Oh gosh you have no idea how happy I am about that. Since my laptop got broken by a friend I've been having to use both my phone and my brother's laptop to type this. And let me tell you, writing on a phone is hard, especially when you have to write this much. Luckily I was able to get my brother's laptop. I'm just glad I hadn't started on this chapter before my laptop got broken 'cause then I'd have to start it all over. :/_

_Anyway, I'd like to give special thanks to KieyuuMizuumi for reviewing the last chapter. You have no idea how happy that made me. I'd also like to give thanks to those who favorite/followed this story, it really means a lot to me._

_Oh, and before I got. I've got a question for my fans, which is **IMPORTANT.**_

_For those of you who have heard of me before, you probably noticed that I'm a rather big Naruto fan. I also love Yu Yu Hakusho! I've got this great friend of mine that has this awesome idea for a crossover story between the two featuring Tobi/Obito as the main character and we need some help with writing, etc. it. So if you're interested, give me a PM and I'll send you the details._

_All that we require of a person is good writing skills, knowledge in both animes/mangas, and non-laziness (is that even a word?)._

_That is all I've got to say. I just ask that, besides what I've just written, that you guys leave a review about what you thought of this chapter. I love feedback. :3 _


	7. Chapter 7

I lightly kicked my feet back and forth, my eyes closed and bobbing my head as I hummed Gon's character. The luscious green leaves that covered my small body shook lightly at the small breeze that passed through the gaps in the crowd of leaves. I opened my eyes, the green irises only a shade lighter than the leaves around me.

It had been almost half an hour now since I've been on the island. When I had first saw Zevil Island, I found it rather attracting. Now that I was actually on the island, going through this experience in my own point of view instead of one of the main four's, it was rather alluring. It almost made me not want to leave it with how warm and peaceful it was here. There were so many cute and fearsome creatures here and the plants were just lovely.

My eyes fluttered open and I gazed up ahead, admittedly afraid of looking down despite not being on the highest branch of the rather average sized tree. My thoughts went to the conversation I had with Killua before I had come to the island.

_"Now Hiei, listen up closely," Killua began, holding up a finger in front of her with his face hard in seriousness, "Once you get off the boat, I want you to walk a thousand steps forward. Then, take a thirty-five degree turn to the right and take another three hundred and fifty steps. If there's a tree at the stop, climb up to the middle of the tree and hide yourself."_

_"C-climb up a tree?" I stuttered out, grimacing at the thought of having to climb up so high. I was by no means a good tree climber. I used to love it, but after a certain incident I couldn't find it in myself to enjoy it as much. It actually scared me a little, though I'd never tell Killua or the other three about it. That would be so embarrassing!_

_Killua nodded. "That's right. Remember, everyone has their own predators after them. You're going to have at least one. Considering your a girl and a kid, you'll most likely have about three. Two at the least: the applicant who picked out your number badge and another who'd rather go after easy prey instead of their own target. That's why I want you to climb a tree. Actually, it doesn't even have to be at the exact spot. If there isn't one, find the closest and climb it. Make sure to hide well and don't let anyone spot you. Got it?"_

_I nodded slowly, hesitantly. I had known that I would be targeted, after all; someone had to have picked my number. But I had only considered one predator, it never crossed my mind that I'd get more than one. I just thought that everyone would be going after their target. It was foolish of me to think that. After all, I knew that Hanzo had gone after three, and Hisoka had done the same since he'd given his badge to Gon. I should have figured._

_Suddenly, climbing up a tree wasn't as unpleasing as I first found it. The tree would probably be the savior of my life._

I had been on this island for over thirty minutes now, Killua should at least be going off the boat now. It took me the majority of the time to get here; counting the steps was hell and since I didn't have a protractor, it was hard to tell where thirty-five degrees to the right was. I think I had gotten it though.

I hoped I had gotten it right.

My only concern now was keeping myself hidden and whether Killua could get here.

_He should be coming here now, _I thought.

I really hoped that he was at least half-way here now. While I rather enjoyed the scenery, the knowledge that someone was hunting me down diminished the want I felt of staying in one place for too long.

As the minutes passed, I could feel myself becoming more and more uneasy. Oh gosh Killua just had to tell me about the whole 'at least two people will be after you' thing, didn't he? I swear everyone just loved scaring the crud out of me!

_Stupid Killua for getting that in my head. Stupid me for letting it get to me. Stupid brain for remembering what Killua said. Why brain? _I pondered. Oh why couldn't I be one of those optimists who always thought of the good instead of the bad? I could really use Gon's positive aura about now!

"Hey Hiei, I'm here!"

My head snapped down to see who called me and the sight of familiar sapphire blue eyes and mob of silver hair, accompanied by blue and lilac clothing made my eyes water in relief in an anime sort of way. A huge grin split my face and oh god I swear I was looking at a god right now. A rather small, smexy, lightning-using (in the future), butt-kicking, ass-whooping, insanely smart and soon-to-be the most caring person in the world god.

My savior~

"Killua!" I called excitedly.

He smirked upon meeting my eyes and held up two fingers in a lazy wave. "Yo!"

That was it. I couldn't hold it anymore. I squealed, sounding much like a crazed fangirl, and I hopped down the branch I was on (I was barely six feet up). My landing was loud, the fallen and aging leaves crunching upon making contact with the bottom of my shoes. I straightened, my eyes once more making contact with his and I swear, there were many _many _yellow sparkles around me.

Now that he was here, standing in front of me with one hand shoved in his pocket and the other still up in the air and holding up two fingers, I only now realized just how much I had missed him. I mean, I was only away from him at most forty minutes, and the only reason I wanted to see him was because I was scared but gosh, I really _did _miss him.

"Killua!" I squealed out.

My arms stretched out in front of me and the fingers reached towards Killua as I jumped at him, intent on giving him a big hug. His smile fell and his eyes widened into saucers. A sound of surprise escaped his lips and he moved to his left, right leg up in the air and arms stretched out on either side of him comically.

"The hell?!"

Suddenly the sparkles around me vanished and my body landed on the ground with a heavy _thud! _I groaned, the sound muffled by the dirt and grass my face was pressed against. My body ached and throbbed and I swear I was going to suffocate if I didn't lift my face and allow myself to breathe, but I stayed in that position, too hurt to do anything.

Killua blinked incredulously, his eyes staring at my fallen body blankly. He walked over to a nearby tree and broke off a long, skinny branch and used it as a stick as he poked my side, watching in amusement as my fingers twitched. "Uh, you okay?"

I lifted my head, allowing him a view of my face caked with dirt and grass. My cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and eyes blank as I nodded rather stupidly. "Uh-huh."

Killua moved to help me up but stopped upon hearing a nearby bush rustle and he tensed his body in case of enemies. A small, fuzzy brown rabbit with adorable black eyes and pointy ears emerged from the bush and made its way to me. Killua burst out laughing when the rabbit jumped on my head, making itself cozy on my black hair.

Mentally I wondered what I had done to deserve such embarrassment. Killua was on the ground laughing himself to tears, a rabbit was resting on my head, and my body still hurt like crazy. This was torture.

Just pure agony.

Why couldn't the ground just swallow me whole?

My face fell back into the small crater it had created on the ground upon my landing, my whole face and neck red in embarrassment. The rabbit, upon sensing my head moving, leaped off of it and scurried off into another bush.

Killua's laughing only increased and he pounded his fist onto the ground while his other hand clutched at his aching stomach.

"That... that was hilarious!" he said in between laughs.

I grumbled into the dirt as I heard Killua gasping - and failing - to get air into his lungs. _I really gotta think things through before doing them. This is so embarrassing! _I thought._  
_

I slowly forced myself up. My hands pushed against the rather soft dirt and grass, helping me into a seating position. I pressed the dirty palm of one hand to my nose, rubbing it gently and hoping that the burning ache would go away. My face was still flushed and Killua wasn't helping it at all.

I swear, he's going to die of laughter if he didn't stop soon. I know I wouldn't mind dying at the moment if it meant I would get out of this humiliating situation.

"A-are you done yet?" I asked, looking over to him.

"Y-yeah I'm-" he paused to laugh again.

I frowned.

He panted as he finally reigned in his laughter. "O...okay I'm done no - Ahahahahaha!"

Or maybe not...

I pouted, looking away from him and really wishing for someone to just come out and shoot me. Anything to end this misery!

He finally calmed and stood, dusting himself off. A few chuckles still made its way to his lips which he involuntarily let out and he walked over to his fallen and forgotten skateboard, which sat on its front on the grass. "Sorry about that. But you gotta admit, that really was hilarious! Especially when that rabbit came out of the bush and used your head as a bed!"

And once more he was laughing.

"I-it's not that funny!" I told him.

I stood and dusted myself off, deciding to ignore the mocking sound coming out of his mouth.

Despite myself though, I couldn't help the small smile that pulled at my lips.

_I got Killua to laugh!_

* * *

For what felt like the hundredth time that day I stopped to catch my breath. We've been walking for a whole day now and I was tired. The sun had long since set and the stars and moon were now out, the only light source we had in the darkened night which, honestly, wasn't much light. I hunched over, resting my hands on my knees as I panted.

"Don't tell me you're tired again?" came Killua's slightly annoyed voice from a few meters ahead of me.

I looked up at him and pouted. "M-maybe we should... should stop for today," I suggested.

I straightened, feeling a little better and pointed up at the view of night sky which was blocked by the many trees surrounding us. "It's night out now, so we should get some rest. We've been walking all day and it won't be good if we're tired when we find our targets," I reasoned.

He frowned at my logic though still nodded in agreement. "Sure, I guess. It would be bad if you're dead tired when we fight. We can use one of the trees to sleep in. Although I can go three days without sleep, you know," he was practically bragging, though I didn't really care too much. I was tired and I wanted to rest, that was all.

I smiled, relieved that I wouldn't have to walk any more for today. I swear, walking will be the death of me!

At that moment my stomach growled and I blushed, rubbing it in a sheepish manner while looking at anything but Killua.

"Hungry?" Killua asked. It was at that moment he remembered; "Well, we didn't have dinner yet, did we?" He paused to think. His eyes roamed over my exhausted form, looking me from head to toe before frowning. He turned and looked over his shoulder: "I'll go get us something to eat, you stay here."

"Wait," I said, stopping him. "You're not getting meat, are you?"

He gave me an incredulous look. "Of course! There's lots of animals around here we could eat. What, do you want something specific?" he asked.

I shook my head, the body part bowed so that my black bangs covered my green eyes from his view. "No, that's... that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

It wasn't a problem earlier since we had eaten only fruits for lunch. We were kinda in a hurry 'cause we wanted to scarce ourselves from where we met up so that we wouldn't get caught. I never thought of this earlier because of that. Now that Killua suggested having meat for dinner, I was reminded of what I was. And uh, yeah...

I pressed my two pointer fingers timidly as I wondered how I would say this. I was vegetarian, after all. I couldn't eat meat. Well, I _didn't want _to eat meat. But I was hesitant to tell him that. "I, uh... I'm a vegetarian so..."

"You're a vegetarian?" Killua repeated, looking at me blankly.

I nodded.

"So that's why you didn't eat that chicken we got from the kitchen," Killua realized.

Another nod from me. I looked up at him and said, "That's right. I'm fine with going out and getting some fruit. If you want to eat meat, then feel free too."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," I told him.

He looked a little hesitant. "Alright, I guess. Just don't go too far, 'kay? If something happens, scream. I'll come help you," he told me.

I smiled, a blush consuming my cheeks at what I hoped was concern I spotted in his voice. "Alright."

I gave him a small wave and turned, running off to where I remembered seeing some berries not too far from here. I didn't stop to see the wave he gave back nor the frown that he wore when he saw me leave.

.

.

.

I ended up cooking our meal as I had found, Killua was horrible, just _horrible _at cooking. Killua had hunted down a rabbit and cleaned and cut it (thankfully, not in front of me), before handing the meat to me to cook when he had accidentally set a part of the rabbit on fire and ended up burning it. After making it we had eaten, with me only eating the fruit that I had found and he the meat and some berries of mine.

During the meal we talked about a lot of things. The Hunter Exam, Gon and the two, and some things about ourselves. I learned quite a lot that I hadn't known before about him, as I never got it from the anime or the manga. It was really nice, I gotta say, and I enjoyed every minute of it.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some sleep now," Killua told me.

I nodded, letting out a yawn which I hid with my hand. "I think I'm gonna do the same. I'm tired," I agreed.

The two of us stood and I dusted myself off of the dirt while Killua put out the fire we had created to cook the meat with and keep us warm. The two of us headed off to a small cave Killua had found when he was out hunting.

The walk was spent in silence and when we arrived a few minutes later I had taken out my (thankfully) charged phone and turned it on, using the light from the screen as a flashlight. We walked deep into the cave and sat at either side of it, my phone was still on as to give the cave some light for us to use and see in.

I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them, my eyes half-lidded as I stared at the ground under me. I heard Killua shift and briefly glanced his way to see he had gotten into a similar position as myself. I yawned once more, feeling myself beginning to succumb to sleep.

I had to admit, I was feeling rather lonely. I mean, I had Killua here with me and I enjoyed his presence, but I couldn't quite shake off the feeling of longing for my family. I haven't seen them for a week now and I missed them a lot. I smiled sadly, remembering my cute little brother who'd take up any chance he could get to cuddle up to me. He was such a cuddler and despite denying it, he always enjoyed when the two of us slept together. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I could guess that it reminded him of the times he'd sleep together with mom and dad.

Then there was grandma. I really missed her cooking. She was a wonderful chef who would teach me whenever she got the opportunity. She always told me that it was important to know how to cook and that when I get married, it would be my job to cook for my family. She was always kind to me and, if I were to be truthful, she did like spoiling me and my brother.

My smile softened and I closed my eyes, recalling all the times she'd buy us treats and make us our favorites. I really missed her. Her and my brother.

_I wonder when I'm going to be able to see them again? _I pondered.

After a few more minutes of silence I decided head to sleep. I was tired and sure that tomorrow was going to be another long day of walking. I needed to rest for that. Plus, thinking about the family I hadn't seen in days was quickly making me depressed, and I really wanted to avoid that.

So I headed off to dreamworld.

* * *

**Day 2**

"Killua~" I whined, waving a hand to him as I dragged myself behind him, "Can't we stop?"

The said boy grumbled and looked over his shoulder at me. "Already? We've only been walking for a few hours."

I gave another low whine and dropped to my knees, the palms of my hands hitting the soft green grass. I panted, inwardly wondering what I did to deserve this. Yesterday we walked for the whole day and today it seemed like we would be walking for a whole day. Why? Ugh... I swear, walking really will be the death of me!

"Come on Killua, I'm tired! We walked the whole day yesterday and now we're doing it again today. Can't we take a break?" I practically begged.

Killua stopped and gave an annoyed sigh, no doubt exasperated with me. He turned so he fully faced me and placed a hand on each hip. "Gee, you're such a girl! Stop whining or I'll leave you behind," he said with a huff.

I groaned and flopped to the ground. No way, I was beat. "Just another few minutes?" I pleaded.

Why couldn't he just take pity on poor, tired soul?

"Alright, fine," he said.

A smile made its way to my lips as I let out a sigh in relief.

"But if we get attacked, I'm not saving your butt. You're fighting them yourself."

And the relief was gone.

Oh god I was in hell!

.

.

.

"Hey Killua~" I called.

He gave an exasperated sigh and stopped, turning to look at me. "What?"

"Do you think we can take a rest?" I asked.

"Again?!" he questioned, obviously annoyed. "We rested just half an hour ago!"

"I know I know! But it's not like that. I just," I paused, my cheeks heating up as I stumbled to get the words out, "I-I need a bath!"

There, I said it. I haven't had a bath in two days now, the last bath I had taken was in Trick Tower where I luckily was able to get one thanks to Lippo. I was dirty again and I refused to go any minute more without one! I refused to be dirty!

He blinked, staring and staring and staring at me for what felt like hours. Suddenly he looked away and slumped. "Fine, whatever."

I grinned, pumping my fist up in the air in victory as a relieved laugh escaped my lips. "Thanks Killua, you're the best!"

Turning on my heels, I waved to him. "Alright, I'll be quick. There's a river close to here I saw earlier, I'll be over there. And don't look!" I told him.

He gave me a lazy wave back, his back to me as he stared ahead. "Yeah, sure."

With that said, I left off in a sprint, a huge goofy grin on my face as I happily thought of getting a bath. Oh gosh it's been so long, I was ecstatic! You know how I was complaining earlier about Killua? Yeah well, forget all that. Killua was the best!

It didn't take me long to get to the river and when I arrived, I went to the nearest tree to the bank. I slid by backpack off of my back and placed it on the ground. After taking a good long look to make sure no one was in the clearing watching, I bent down to my pack and dug into it. Taking out a hairband, I stood and put the band in between my lips as I gathered my black hair in one spot, before taking the band back and using it to tie my hair up in a high ponytail.

Once that was done I took off my shoes and socks, and hung my pants and shirt along with my jacket on a low branch. I decided to keep my bra and panties on, scared that someone might walk in on me and see me naked if I didn't keep them on. I mean, there was a rather high chance of that happening and I really didn't want anyone to see men fully naked.

With a mighty cry, I jumped into the cool clear water, forming a small wave from the action. My head broke the surface and I gave it a quick shake, sending droplets of water flying into the air.

Shivers racked my body but I paid no mind to the cool temperature. I moved further into the water, the level rising higher and higher with each step I took until it was covering my chest.

"Ah~ This feels great!" I sighed in bliss. I swear I was in heaven!

I was quickly getting used to the water's temperature and soon I was laughing and playing in the water. Time flew by quickly and soon I had totally forgotten about Killua and the exam.

That was probably the biggest mistake I could make.

Too busy playing in the water that I never noticed the presence far behind, nor did I hear the rustling of leaves over the sound of splashing water and my joyous laughter. Suddenly, a man came out of the bushes and gave a loud cry. I jumped, startled, and slipped into the water. For the briefest of seconds I couldn't see him and when my head popped out of the water, the man was no longer meters away from me.

No, he was right in front of me.

"Why if it isn't a little girl? How lucky am I?" The man licked his lips, and I couldn't help but shiver, and it wasn't from the water. "Don't worry, I have no interest in little girls. But tell me, where did you hide your badge?"

My foot slid back in the cool water and I bit my lip, trying to keep calm as my arms wrapped around my chest which was semi-hidden by the water. I trembled, wondering where Killua was when I needed him most.

_No! _I shook my head, getting rid of the thought. _I can't rely on Killua always. He's already helped me enough, I should be able to take care of this myself. _I gave a nod as a plan formed in my head. That's right, I could do this! I should be able to fight against him on my own. At least until I could get to Killua.

"It's... it's in my bag, in the smallest pocket," I told him.

His grin widened and I felt slightly disturbed at how it made his, I admit, handsome face that much more lovely. He was rather tall, only a few inches shorter than Leorio with short blond hair and a muscular build. Despite the baggy clothes he wore, it was obvious he was a strong fighter. That alone told me that he was much, much stronger than I was physically. I couldn't risk battling him.

"M-my bag is over there," I paused to point at where my clothes and bag were located, shivering once more when he chuckled victoriously. "You can have it if you want."

"Thanks little girl." I watched silently as he made his way to my backpack. Using this opportunity, I moved to the bank as quickly and quietly as I could. While he rummaged through my stuff I took off in a sprint, working my brain to remember the way I took here and totally forgetting my attire.

I burst through the green foliage and my lips twitched into a relieved smile at the sight of Killua lounging against a tree. "Killua!" I yelled, running straight for him.

His head snapped to me and he opened his mouth to most likely yell at me. The words however died down upon seeing my half-naked self and his face flushed brightly.

"K-Killua!" I said once more, wrapping my arms around his disoriented and blushing form, feeling tears pricking at my eyes. "I'm so glad I found you."

"H-Hiei?" Killua stuttered out, finally getting over his daze. "What the hell happened? Why are you hugging me? You're wet a-and without your clothes!" he yelled, struggling against my grip.

I pulled my head from his shoulder and stared tearfully into his sapphire eyes. Never in my dreams had they looked as marvelous as they had now. "I... An applicant found me while I was bathing and told me to hand over my badge. I told him it was in my backpack and when he went to get it, I ran here. I'm sorry!"

"An applicant?" He was suddenly alert.

I nodded my head. "That's right."

He sighed and helped me up to my feet. His hands were gripping each of my shoulders firmly and helped me stable myself. I looked up at him, slightly confused. His eyes did not meet mine, his head turned to his right and the hair at the side of his face doing little to cover the small blush that was painted on his cheeks.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," I said shakily.

"That's good." The boy pulled away from me and turned so that his back faced me. He crouched down, turning his head to look over his shoulders straight into my eyes. "Come on then. We might be able to catch up to him."

"Huh?" I was confused. He wanted to go back there and get the guy?

"Come on," he said impatiently. "We're going to get him. We can't let the guy go off with your badge and we have to get your clothes back too, right?"

My face turned beet red at the reminder and I crossed my arms in front of my chest in a useless act of concealing it. I squealed in embarrassment, but Killua did not let me suffer it any longer as he pulled me down onto his back and took off, his hands gripping my thighs firmly as he ran back to the pond with me on his back.

"W-why are you doing this?" I questioned, my voice high-pitched and squeaky.

"Isn't it obvious?" I guess not if I can't figure it out. He continued, "You're my partner in this, right? I can't just let the guy take off with your badge." I blushed at his words. "If we let him go now, you're gonna be left without your badge and we're either gonna have to go find him later on or have to take the badges of three other applicants. That's a big waste of our time."

I frowned at his words, feeling ashamed that I let this happen to me. I really was weak and stupid!

"Besides," he paused, his cheeks reddening once more which left me confused, "are you just gonna go around half-naked?"

My faces heated up once more and I let out a squeak in embarrassment. I ducked my head, letting my bangs cover my green eyes from him, though it really didn't matter if I did so or not since he couldn't see them. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

He ignored my apology.

"Hey, this might just be our luck." I blinked, once more confused. From my position I could see the right side of his mouth twitching up in what could only be a smile. "Thanks to him, we're gonna get another point," he said with a smirk.

I gulped.

.

.

.

With Killua's speed were got to the site in just a few minutes. The guy was still there, looking frantically through my stuff for my badge. I wasn't sure whether to feel relieved that he was still here or frightful because I was back here with him again. The light squeeze Killua gave to my thighs brought my attention back to him and the fear I felt lessened considerably knowing that he was here with me.

The blonde finally took notice of us and turned swiftly, a deep scowl on his face. He thrust his hand out in front of him, pointing his sharp sword at us. "You, girl! Where's your badge?" he demanded.

Killua crouched down and slowly let me off his back. I stood behind him, my hands still gripping his shoulders in fear. I wasn't a fighter, I couldn't go against the guy, and so I needed reassurance from Killua.

"Don't move from here," Killua told me over his shoulder.

I nodded and hesitantly took my hands off his shoulder when he took a step forward.

A smirk came to his lips as the silverette stared the man down. "So this is the guy who got you? He doesn't look so tough," Killua taunted.

The man snarled angrily and oh god why did Killua have to make him angry? He slid his foot forward and brought his sword back to his wide where he held it in a tight grip. I stood with one arm around my chest and the other desperately blocking my underwear from view. I really hoped Killua knew what he was doing. I mean, I know he's an assassin, but who was to say that he couldn't get hurt?

Killua shrugged nonchalantly, appearing to dismiss the man in front of him. "Huh. He's not much. I don't know why you had so much trouble with him. A puppy could beat him."

That did it. The man snapped, letting out a growl through his clenched teeth and charging at Killua, easily taking the bait. "Why you little brat! I'll kill you!"

Killua stood as still as a statue, his arms shoved into his pockets and the smirk still playing his lips as the man approached.

I took a few steps back, afraid to get hit, and watched with worry as Killua easily dodged the man.

"Is that all you got? I take it back. Even a fly can put up a better fight than you," he mocked.

The man let out another growl and swung with blind fury at the boy, only to have his attack dodged once more by Killua. I sweat dropped as I watched the man stumble in his rage to kill Killua, throwing out clumsy attacks which even Leorio could dodge easily. _Killua's just playing with him, _I noted.

Finally, after Killua had finished toying with him, he sent the man a powerful kick to the guts that sent him sailing backwards into the tree my clothes and backpack were at. I winced at the impact, knowing that that must have hurt like a birch. Poor guy.

"Well then, now that that's over with, how 'bout you hand over your tag?" Killua asked, smiling victoriously at the man who lay shaking with pain on the ground.

The silverette slowly approached the man, his eyes narrowed and shadowed, telling of his switch to 'Assassin Mode' as I liked to call it. "Come on, hurry up," he told him impatiently.

The blonde man gritted his teeth in anger and pushed himself from the tree, giving out a battle cry as he charged Killua once more.

Killua ducked the swing of the blade and pulled out one hand from his pocket, lengthening his nails into claws which could cut through even metal. I watched, marveled at how quickly and easily Killua took the applicant down. Killua's hand reached to the man's stomach and I turned away from the scene before I could witness the assassin impale the man.

With my eyes shut tightly together and my hands covering my ears, I was spared the sight and sound of the man's defeat. I didn't hear the words Killua uttered to the man though a moment later I felt soft taps on my shoulder and I slowly opened my eyes to see Killua looking to my right. His right hand was extended and I saw that he was carrying my backpack.

I smiled widely, feeling relief at seeing it again. "Thanks so much!"

The boy gave me a brief glance before shrugging and throwing the bag towards me. "Yeah, whatever. Just put on some clothes, it's weird seeing you like that."

I caught the bag rather awkwardly, a blush staining my cheeks as I watched Killua walk away. I turned the opposite direction, carefully avoiding looking at the blonde man bleeding on the ground, and quickly left to change into some spare clothes I luckily had in my backpack.

"I'm done!" I announced once I was finished and came out from behind a tree to see Killua playing with the blonde applicant's badge.

He looked towards me and smiled. "Took you long enough. Almost thought you got ambushed again," he teased.

I gave a sheepish laugh and hurried towards him. "Sorry." My eyes landed on the fallen form of the applicant that ambushed me and I cringed at the sight of the blood covering his abdomen. Suddenly I felt myself getting nauseous and I quickly turned away from him, shutting my eyes tightly as I wished the sight out of my mind.

"Hey, you okay?" Killua asked.

I nodded slowly, feeling my stomach churn unpleasantly. Oh gosh, why did Killua have to stab the man through the stomach? And couldn't he at least hide the body instead of leaving it in plain sight for me to see? I think I'm gonna be sick!

"Hey if you're gonna puke, go behind a tree or something!" Killua yelled in alarm.

I covered my mouth and shot to the nearest tree to me, feeling the contents of my stomach making its way up my throat and to my mouth.

I really am gonna be sick!

.

.

.

"Hey Killua," I mumbled, turning to him with a blush, "Thanks for helping me out earlier."

He shrugged my thanks off. "Naw. I just didn't want to waste time getting you six points later. And anyway, you're my partner, right?" he said, turning to me with a smirk.

I nodded, a smile of my own tugging at my lips. "Yup, partners!"

The two of us walked through the forest in peaceful silence. I reached into my pocket and took out my iPhone, turning the cell on and looking to the time. I hummed when I saw it was just a little past five. Looks like we still had a long while to go yet until it was dark, and until this exam ended.

Hey that reminds me.

I turned back to Killua and poked his shoulder with my finger. "Killua?"

"Hmm?" He turned to look at me curiously.

"What are we going to do with the extra badge?" I asked, referring to the one we had gotten from that applicant Killua had defeated.

He shrugged. "I don't know, keep it for now I guess. We'll see," he replied.

I hummed in thought, looking into the endless rows of trees, trees and even more trees. "So what do you think Gon's doing now?" I asked.

"Don't know," he replied with a shrug. "Maybe we can meet up with him later on though."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," I agreed.

"The next time we meet up, I'm gonna make sure to tell him of how you ran to me half-naked crying and begging for my help," he said with a laugh.

I flushed, going stiff at the remind. "D-d-d-don't!" I stuttered out, turning to him and waving my arms at my sides. "P-p-please d-don't tell! And I w-wasn't crying!"

"Are you kidding me? You totally were!" His lips turned up into a teasing smirk. He cleared his throat and, rather poorly, mimicked me; "'Killua please, help me! A applicant came while I was bathing and demanded for my badge'."

He burst out laughing once more, making me cross my arms over my chest and pout as my blush consumed my face. Oh god this was so humiliating!

"I-I don't sound like that," I told him indignantly.

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do."

"Okay, fine! I do! Whatever," I huffed and turned away from him. "B-but please don't tell? I'll," I paused, looking at him with a pleading expression, "I'll do anything!"

"Anything...?" The smirk he widened into a mischievous grin.

I gulped, suddenly realizing what I had said, and racked my brain for something else to say. Oh god, I really hoped he wasn't going to make me do anything horrible! "N-n-no... I... I mean yes - I mean no. Wait, y-yes. Ugh, fine, whatever!" _Just don't make me do anything humiliating!_

A low, evil-like chuckle escaped his mouth and I tensed. "Alright, I'll keep you up to that. But you better keep the promise~" he sang out, and I really regretted what I said.

I know I wouldn't like what he had in store for me.

* * *

_So here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I've been working on other things. I was actually gonna make this longer but then decided against it because it would have ended yup too long._

_Anyway, what'd you think of this chapter? How 'bout Lyrica?_

_I think I'm making her come off as too wimpy and weak. But then, she's not really a fighter, so it's alright. Right? Well, if you guys are displeased with how weak she is, don't worry! I'm gonna make her badass._

_...eventually. :P_

_Like I said, she's not much of a fighter. After all, she's just an ordinary girl that got pulled into the Hunter x Hunter world. She won't just randomly become really strong just because she's there. Give her time. Lots of time. Time and practice. Then she'll get stronger._

_But until then, she'll remain the weak and slightly whiny little girl that she is :P_

_So, review? Please?_

_I'll give you a virtual cookie if you do? :3_


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 3**

Three days have passed since Killua and I first stepped foot on this island. After the incident yesterday, we spent our days in awkward silence. I can't even tell you how hard it is walking next to him after he'd seen me pretty much half-naked yesterday. I mean, he saw me in nothing but my bra and panties! I'm so embarrassed I could die! I swear if it was possible, I'd be dead from humiliation. I'm sure that if the others heard of what happened, that they'd either laugh in my face or avoid me.

I'm still praying for the ground to swallow me whole so I wouldn't have to go through this torture. Oh god I really hope that this doesn't get out to Gon and the others. It was bad enough that Killua saw me in that state, I don''t want the others to know of what happened.

My head turned to the side and I looked over my shoulder, the sound of leaves rustling invading my eardrums. Thinking now, isn't today the day that Killua gets his six points? I mean, it is the third day. That's when that Amori or Imori or whoever attacks him.

Oh wow, that's so cool! I'll be able to see Killua in action, live! To think I'd be able to see him fight up so close.

And that's when the lighthouse in my mind turned on.

Just in time as well. While Killua called the guy out and tried to persuade him to come out, I tiptoed away from his side.

"You're wasting your time. I'll never give you an opening to attack," Killua called out behind him.

Of course, there was no reply, but the sound of giggling could be heard very faintly. "I am a very cautious man..." came the mumbling of another applicant.

The predator that would soon turn prey.

"If you're not gonna show yourself, I'll come for you," the silverette threatened.

There was a faint gasp this time.

Killua proceeded forward. "What a pain... You're only one point to me," he grumbled.

The silverette suddenly stopped, at the same time his 'predator' looked over his shoulder, and saw the guy's two older brothers. He blinked.

"We ran into some trouble," explained the brother in the red shirt.

"You're done, right?" the other, more buffier brother questioned.

That was when they noticed that Killua was still up and running, no injuries or any signs of fighting. And that was also when the youngest brother found himself soaring through the air and crashing to the ground, only to be picked up by the front of his shirt and hit again by his other brother. In boredom Killua watched the three argue with each other. After a moment of yelling, the youngest brother finally mustered up enough courage to attack Killua.

He stood and dusted himself off, before proceeding towards the silverette. He gave the boy a warning, to which he didn't concede to. But before he could really attack, he was halted by a female voice.

"Stop right there you heinous villain! How dare you try and rob an innocent little kid! Leave the kid alone and get out of here. If you do not concede, then I shall deliver to you the hammer of justice!" I yelled, pointing at the youngest brother accusingly. My chest was puffed out and I stood atop a fairly large rock not too far from them.

The four males stared and stared at me and stared at me, each with varying expressions.

I flinched at receiving no awesomely funny reaction like I thought I would. Coughing into my hand, I quickly composed myself and tried once more. "If you do not concede then be prepared to face the hammer of justice!" at this I raised a fist up in the air, mimicking Amelia's pose. "Even if you are some lowly weak fiends, know that I shall not go easy on you. For justice is not delivered on the weak, but the wicked. Which means that you may be fat and hideous, or muscled and beautiful, but you will still receive the wrath of justice all the same! This is your last chance. Admit defeat and run, run away from here and never show you evil faces to us again!"

And they stared and stared and stared and stared and stared some more.

I did not waver, not this time. "If you still don't back down then so be it! The hammer of justice will strike upon you!" Tensing my legs, I pushed forward and flew through the air. Luckily the youngest brother wasn't too far away from me and I could reach him. Spinning much like Amelia would, I pulled one leg back and kicked him hard in the face. Too dazed by my awesome introduction, he didn't see it coming.

He fell to the ground and gave a smothered pained cry, the bottom of my foot still on his face. Seeing this, the other two brothers finally snapped out of their dazes. They gave their enraged cries but I did not listen. Jumping off of the youngest brother, I charged at the fattest (or more muscled) one, pulling my arm back and punching him with the force of a moving truck.

To my astonishment, he easily caught the punch.

It was at that moment, when his hand was squeezing tightly onto my enclosed fist, that I realized I was attacking most likely the strongest out of the three brothers. I shrank in on myself, looking much like the weak and fragile girl I was, and gave a small whimper in fear.

Oh gosh why am I so stupid? Attacking the strongest when I barely even knew how to fight? Where was Killua when I needed him!

"What were you saying about us being lowly weak fiends?" the fatty (muscled) one asked.

"I think we should teach her a lesson," the taller one said.

I chuckled nervously, ducking my head and I tried to subtly back away from them.

Of course, they just had to notice. The one holding onto me pulled me closer towards him. I noted that he was almost the height of two of me (damn it Togashi, you just had to make everyone tower over Gon and Killua (and me), didn't you?). I whimpered once more and they only snickered.

Not able to hold myself back anymore, I did the one thing any sane person in my place would do. I screamed, loudly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. You're not ugly! You're not weak! You're not evil! I was just joking, see? Just a stupid joke because I'm so stupid and love anime and thought it'd be cool to copy Amelia and I'm sorry! Killua help me! Pleasepleasepleasepleasehelpmehelpmepleasepleaseplease!"

In my little attempt to get away from them my leg kicked up and I ended up kneeing him where no man should be kneed. He flinched when my knee made contact with his groin and gave a loud groan. Both his hands shot to cover his crotch and, with my hand still grasped in his, I was pulled down with him. I would have cringed or even blushed at the spot my hand was forced to touch, but the only thing I could think of at that moment was that I was falling and the tallest brother looked enraged.

I winced when my chin hit the ground, the aching almost making me moan though I was able to refrain. Looking up, my eyes met with his and I tensed at the furious face the fatty was making.

"Why you little...!"

I didn't let him finish. Shrieking in pure terror, I kicked my leg forward, my foot slamming into his face. There was a sickening crunch and I pulled my leg away, a few small droplets of red liquid flowing out of his nose and moving just behind my foot. He screamed in pain and let my hand go, stumbling backwards a few steps before his hands shot to his nose to hold it.

Using this opportunity, I rolled a few feet back and stood, making a run for Killua.

Unfortunately, I didn't go very far. Three steps in my run and I was pulled back by my hood. The tallest of the brothers (a.k.a the skinny little sadistic popsicle with the superiority complex) pulled me back. On reflex, I grabbed his wrists and, with the strength I never knew I possessed, kicked him in the sheen. He flinched and grabbed at his leg, only I used the momentum to flip him over my shoulder and slam him on the ground.

He groaned, fatty was still writhing on the ground, the youngest of the brothers stared at me in a mixture of shock and fear, Killua was just staring, and I stood in the center of the mess looking beyond shocked at what I had just done.

_Oh my god, did I really just do what I think I did? This is just like with the Third Phase! _I thought in a daze.

An awkward silence passed by (with the exceptions of thee moans and groans coming from two specific injured people), in which I just stood there in embarrassment, with Killua staring at me weirdly, and the youngest brother looking beyond terrified of me. Once more I wished that the ground could just swallow me whole.

Why do I keep getting into these kinds of situations?

Then there was a faint sound of laughter. It was so quiet, I wondered whether I heard it or not. Looking up, I saw Killua holding a hand to his mouth and his shoulders hunched up. There was that sound again, only louder this time. It kept and kept getting louder until finally, he was full-blown laughing.

_Laughing._

I flushed brightly in embarrassment. My favorite Hunter x Hunter character was laughing at me! Again, ground please swallow me up now.

"Oh man, that was hilarious! Who knew you had it in you? I knew hanging with you would be entertaining, but I didn't it would be this funny. You're hilarious! Weird, but hilarious!"

And he laughed some more.

Ground, now would be a really good time to kill me.

Please?

I'm begging you!

.

.

.

It took a while, but Killua had finally stopped laughing at me, the two brothers I had injured were back on their feet, and the youngest brother had finished in his trembling. I was now behind Killua, as the two older brothers looked ready to murder me. The youngest though didn't look to want to come near me after what I did to the other two.

I did not want to go through all of that again.

So now we were back on track. The three brothers were more cautious now in approaching us. I think they were a little scared that I'd kick their butts again (by accident, but they didn't know that). So two went around us while the third proceeded forward, making a triangle around us. Knowing what was coming back, I walked back a few paces and to the right.

I did not want Killua to be slammed into me when the brother in the front kicked him.

And just like in canon, take and give a few minor exceptions, Killua was kicked back and he didn't even do anything to defend himself. So he landed a few paces away with a hard smack, but did not make a sound.

Next, the brother went after me.

Of course, I screamed and fell to the floor. He tried to stomp on me, but I luckily rolled away. Before he or any of the other brothers could do anything else, Killua calmly pushed himself onto his legs and loudly announced that he had the ID card of the brother that kicked him, earning gasps from them.

"#197, huh?" He looked disappointed. "Since it's only a number off from the one I'm after, maybe #199 is one of your two buddies?" he inquired, flipping the badge in his hand.

They didn't respond, but it was easy to understand.

Immediately the brother closest to me from which Killua stole the badge from searched his pockets, only to come up empty-handed. Killua really did steal his badge!

It was easy to tell that the three were beyond shocked. I frowned, this wasn't how canon went. Killua was supposed to get badge #198 first, and then go after #197. It was all mixed up. _No doubt because I'm here, _I noted.

Did that mean I was changing canon?

Brother number three (the tallest brother) backed away from me, deciding that I wasn't important at the moment. At the slightest twitch towards Killua, the silverette disappeared and reappeared beside the youngest brother, kicking him behind the knee and grabbing at his collar to keep him still. His claws out, he poised it at the back of the guy's neck.

"Don't move," he warned them. "My fingers are sharper than knives."

While Killua searched the brother, I stood and made my way out of the middle of the formation, closer to Killua. It wouldn't hurt to be cautious. Besides, the other two brothers were frozen, so it would be a good time. Get out of danger while you can, right? Who knew if they were going to attack again. This wasn't like canon anymore, that was for certain.

"Huh? You #198? I'm so bad at guessing these things. Hey," he addressed the fattest brother, "are you #199?"

"Yeah..."

"Hand it over," Killua demanded.

The guy didn't need to be told twice. With some hesitance, he took it out of his pocket and threw it harshly at Killua, who caught it with no problem. I smiled, Killua looked so hot right now!

"Thank you."

Aww, and that thank you was just so adorable! I was slipping into la-la land. No, I shook my head, I had to stay focused. I could fantasize all I want after we get out of this situation.

"Now, for the tags I don't need," he pulled out the two other tags.

Wait...

With amazing force, Killua threw the first badge to the left.

_Wait..._

"And the other one this way!" Then he turned and threw the other badge at the two brothers, forcing them to duck or risk getting themselves hit by it. They gasped at seeing the badge go flying off.

**_Wait..._**

"You still have three days. Good luck finding them."

I screeched, "My badge!" My hand shot forward, as if I could catch the badge somehow, and anime-like tears ran down my face. "My badge! You threw it away! It's gone!"

I felt someone pick me up, but I did not notice. Too focused on the fact that Killua _threw my target's badge away, _I was lost to the world around me.

"See ya," was all the warning I got before the scenery flashed before my eyes in rapid speed. When I was set back on my feet and the world had stopped spinning, I noticed we were in a completely different place.

Still in a forest, but not where we were before.

I gave a cry, clutching at my hair. "My badge! You threw my badge! Now I won't pass! How could you?" I fell to my knees, sobbing comically as I cursed Killua and Togashi and whatever other being there was that loved to mess with me.

Startled out of my crying, I looked up at Killua and rubbed the back of my head where I'm sure he had hit me. He sighed at my state and outstretched his arm to hover above my face, letting go of whatever it was he was holding onto. It slammed on my forehead, but there was only a dull pain from the clip that hit me. I picked it up and stared at the item.

Wait...

This was...! But how?

Killua... He...!

"It's your badge," he stated. "Gee, you didn't have to cry like that."

I hiccuped, the badge shaking in my trembling hands. Suddenly, I jumped at Killua, startling him when when I wrapped my arms around his middle and cried into his shirt. "Killua~" I whined, "You scared me back there. Almost gave me a heart attack. But you had the badge all along~ You made me cry~ You're so mean~"

I felt hands pushing me back by my shoulders and I only tightened my grip around him, rubbing my face further in his shirt and earning a gasp. "Killua~"

"Gah!" he yelled, using even more force now, "Get off me! I get it, I'm mean! Just get off!"

I sniffed and blew my nose into his shirt.

"Oi! Don't blow your nose on my shirt! Stop!" he screamed. "Get off I said!"

* * *

**Day 4**

I hummed thoughtfully as I walked beside Killua. We were in a more open area now, heading to where we knew was a body of water. Since we were out of water, Killua had the brilliant idea to get it from the nearby river. So there we were going.

"Hey Killua?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been wondering this since yesterday but," I trailed off, frowning in remembrance. Looking to him, I asked, "You threw away two badges, but you had a third that you gave me." At this I pulled out my target's badge from my right pocket to show him, "What was the second badge that you threw away?"

"Oh that?" He smirked suddenly, and I swear cat ears and a tail popped out from his head and butt.

No, really.

Cat ears and tail.

_Cat ears and tail._

How the heck was that possible?

"Remember the badge I stole from the guy that attacked you when you were bathing?" He didn't even wait for my response, "We didn't need it anymore, so I decided to throw it away. What's the point in keeping it?" He snickered derisively behind a hand, as if he knew some secret that I didn't.

I blushed, half of myself wanting to sweat drop at that moment while the other half wanted to squeal at how adorable he looked right now. So I decided on an alternate. I shook my head, "Hanzo's not going to be happy when he finds out."

"Hanzo?" Killua questioned, now looking confused than smug.

"The guy who was following us. The..." I paused, trying to find a good word to describe the ninja, "He's the baldy."

"Oh him," he remembered. "But you noticed him?"

Why did he sound so surprised?

I nodded. "Yeah, he was following us for a while. You noticed too, right?"

Stupid question, of course he noticed. That's why he swapped the two badges he threw at the last second in canon, so that Hanzo would get the wrong one.

"Hmm."

* * *

**Day 5**

"Killua~" I whined, pulling at his lavender shirt.

"No!" he yelled, continuing in his walk, dragging me behind him without a problem.

"But Killua~" I tried again.

He suddenly stopped, making me stop as well and smack my face on his back. I stumbled and fell to the ground at the abrupt action, giving a small cry in surprise. "No means no! I told you, I'm not going to keep watch while you bathe!" he told me firmly.

I sniffed, looking up at him with wide, puppy-dog eyes. "But Killua, I'm dirty~ Besides, I offered to be on watch while you bathe too!"

"No!" he hissed, a faint pink blush appearing on his face. "If you want to bathe, do it yourself! I'm not your guard dog!"

I pouted, looking up at him pleadingly. "Than can you at least wait for me?"

"No."

A single tear ran down the side of my face, dropping onto my thigh. I puckered out my lips, looking ready to bawl.

He faltered, "Wait, don't cry! I, uh... I'm..." He gave an exasperated sigh in defeat, "Fine, alright. You can go take a bath and I'll watch for anyone!"

"Killua you're the best!" I yelled, hugging him around the waist and catching him off guard once more. All traces of my tears vanished and I was grinning full out. "Thank you so much!"

"Wait a second," he said in realization.

I moaned in pain as a sudden jolt hit me at the top of my head, loosening my hold on him.

"You faker, you were pretending to cry! I can't believe I fell for it!"

I chuckled nervously at the angry expression on his face. Sticking my tongue out I said, "Sorry...?"

"You're going to pay for this," he swore.

And right then and there, I regretted trying to fool him into doing what I want.

I was so dead.

* * *

**Day 7**

I hummed in boredom, drumming my fingers rhythmically on the jagged wood of the tree I was on. Killua, at the moment, was at the small pond on the island taking a bath. After what happened two days ago, it was decided that, while one bathes, the other one will keep watch to make sure no one walks in on them. Since I had already taken my bath and Killua was taking his now, that left me out to watch.

Let me tell you, that is so boring.

There was no one around and the only entertainment I can find is from the wildlife on the island. Weird looking squirrels running up trees, mutated rabbits flying around, pretty butterflies fluttering from one spot to another. Yep, this was all I could do.

Watch.

**_"The Fourth Phase of the exam has just ended. Will the applicants please return to the starting point at once?"_**

I jumped at the sudden noise, almost falling out of the tree I was at if not for my quick reflexes. Hanging on to dear life (even though I was only about four and a half feet in the air) with my arms wrapped tightly on the branch, I panted as my heart raced at the sudden panic attack. Quickly righting myself, I looked out into the dozens of trees as I allowed myself to listen.

**_"You will be given one hour of extra time. If you do not return during this time, you will fail the exam. Furthermore, you are not allowed to exchange tags after reaching the starting point. Anyone caught swapping tags will be disqualified."_**

"Killua!" I called out, though did not look back.

I wasn't very far away from the pond, actually only a few dozen meters. There were only a dozen trees behind me and I could easily see through the leaves and branches if I looked back.

Hey, I needed to stay close by, right? I am not a pervert, I never looked in on him. I swear!

Though I don't know about Killua...

I trusted him though. He wasn't a pervert.

Well...

But he wouldn't look at me! I'm positive he's interested in older women (sadly).

"Yeah! I'm almost done!" I heard him yell back.

And so I waited for him to finish. Sooner than I thought, he appeared right beside me on the same branch, hair still wet and drooping down (which looked rather funny, I admit) and skateboard tucked in his arm.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded to him. Standing up, I exhaled and, preparing myself, I jumped off the branch, managing to land on the ground safely. By the time I was standing straight, Killua was already beside me, almost startling me with how fast and silent he'd been.

"Let's go," he said.

And the two of us left.

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been working on my other fics, especially the brand new one I made, a Shingeki no Kyojin x Naruto one with Hinata as the protagonist :D Check it out if you want!_

_I'd like to thank Brave Illyria, jonica77, Isella of the wolf tribe, Chi505, DorkyFox, HaruOtaku-san, KieyuuMizuumi and Guest for reviewing the last chapter. And also, Shuri Kuran for reviewing chapter 4. I can't believe I got 8 reviews (plus 1 from Shuri Kuran)! I never thought it'd be possible. You guys are just amazing! :) Here's a virtual cookie for all of you *hands virtual cookie to everyone*_

_Before you go, please leave a review. I love hearing feedback._

_Please?_

_I'll give more cookies :3_


End file.
